


El Rugido Rechinante

by Furiael



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Distopia, Enamorarse, Historia compleja, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Paso a español para la audiencia que merece una excelente historia, Recomendado solo para lectores maduros, Romanticismo vago, Temas políticos, Temas sensibles, es una traducción, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael
Summary: En una Londres que apenas reconocemos, Sherlock Holmes es un estridente y solitario genio que busca eludir su deber cívico y moral de cuidar a los desafortunados y desposeídos de Nueva Bretaña. ¿Qué lo lleva a ser una persona oscura, miserable y con un pasado inexplicable en Baker Street? La vida de Sherlock está a punto de cambiar de cabo a rabo, y la de todo el mundo también.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Simple y al Punto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grating Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946074) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



Mycroft Holmes apenas si llamaba a su hermano, si de asuntos personales se trataba. Su familia simplemente no era así. Sentimental, es decir. Los asuntos personales eran asuntos privados, y por ende no eran para compartir, indagar o dignos de comentar. Afortunadamente, uno podría etiquetar dichos temas concernientes a la finca familiar como negocio, lo cual hacía a la siguiente interacción algo llevadera:

—Barnaby ha muerto.

Al otro lado de la línea, escuchó el suspiro de un sufrido joven, y Mycroft ya sabía lo que seguiría a ello: alguna pregunta suelta para demostrar al menos un grado de interés en la tragedia (no había alguno), alguna pleitesía de cliché para mostrar algo de remordimiento (completamente preparado), y finalmente, una adecuada pero innecesaria respuesta social (ensayada). Sherlock sabía como hacer su papel.

Ya venía la pregunta suelta.

—¿Estaba enfermo?

—Neumonía. Dos semanas en cuidado hospitalario. Pero el hombre tenía ochenta y siete. A esa edad, todo se reduce a garantizar su comodidad, ¿o no?

Sherlock dejó salir un gruñido.

La pleitesía—, Una entera pena. Será extrañado.

Mycroft no pudo evitar el destapar el pequeño engaño de Sherlock—. Hermano mío, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Barnaby?

—Navidad, —dijo Sherlock en su defensa.

—¿De qué año?

Sherlock lo ignoró moviéndose ahora a la parte final de la lista de verificación.

—Arreglaré lo de la disposición del cadáver. Y flores.

Por supuesto, su tacto requería un poco más de trabajo.

—Los procedimientos para la cremación ya están en marcha, —dijo Mycroft, ayudándole. Era el magnánimo hermano mayor, después de todo—. No tienes que mover un dedo, excepto para firmar todo el papeleo. Te llegará a través de un mensajero.

—¿Eso es todo entonces?

—Todo, excepto el asunto del reemplazo de Barnaby.

Nuevamente, el molesto suspiro.

—Lo se, lo se. Es agotador para ti. Pero desafortunadamente, Sherlock, este es el deber cívico que no debes dejar a un lado. Todos debemos cumplir nuestro papel.

—Estaba pensando en aplicar a una exención.

Mycroft dejó salir un bufido—. ¿Sustentado en qué?

—Entorno peligroso.

La única respuesta plausible fue la burla—. Vives como un soltero en un cómodo departamento con dos habitaciones en Londres Central--

—Arriba tengo un laboratorio, no una habitación.

—--y disfrutas las atenciones de una vieja ama de llaves que te alimenta y te sirve té y bizcochos a diario. ¡Vaya entorno peligroso!

—Es mi casera, —retalió, como si eso lo explicara todo. Pero estaba con los pelos de punta—. Mi trabajo atrae a cualquier tipo de desagradable clientela al departamento, algunos _bastante_ peligrosos, y no hay forma de decir cuando otra explosión va a sacudir la cocina. ¡No puedo ser estorbado con esto de ser anfitrión!

—Sherlock, si _yo_ no puedo aplicar a una exención, siendo un prominente y dedicado servidor del Gobierno Británico, tu desorden en el lavaplatos y el jugar a detective los fines de semana nunca te van a dar argumentos para calificar. —Se pausó, esperando una respuesta. Nunca llegó—. No lloriquees. Puedo escuchar ello desde aquí.

—No estoy lloriqueando.

—Una vez que el papeleo de expiración sea procesado, tienes treinta días para entregar el registro para un nuevo Protegido. Conoces la ley. Si no logras hacerlo tendrás una desagradable multa y no voy a prestarte más dinero.

—No necesito tu dinero.

—Lo que sí haría, sin embargo, es asistirte en la compra de tu nuevo Protegido. Los buenos están subiendo de precio, y solo Dios sabe que no puedes manejar uno de los malos.

Si el sonido de rodar los ojos pudiese pasar a través de un teléfono celular, Mycroft Holmes hubiese podido afirmar con seguridad que lo escuchó. 

—No necesito probar que estás bastante equivocado en esa área, —dijo Sherlock—, sabiendo que mi exención será aprobara antes de que el plazo de treinta días pase.

—¿Tan seguro estás de ello?

—¿Terminamos?

—Por ahora. Feliz navidad, Sherlock.

La llamada se terminó y Mycroft dejó salir su exasperación en un suspiro. Tan solo una vez en la vida le gustaría terminar una llamada con su hermano menor en términos diplomáticos. Bueno. No. Eso no era completamente cierto. También disfrutaba las punzadas.

***

En segundos luego de terminar la llamada, Sherlock sacó a Mycroft y el asunto de adquirir un nuevo protegido de su cabeza por completo. Sería un problema para otro día.

Decidió sacar su computadora portátil y revisar su bandeja de correos. Vacía. Luego, entró a su página web, _La Ciencia de la Deducción_ , para ver si alguien había dejado algún comentario en su última entrada, la cual hablaba de alfabetos lógicos como una herramienta práctica para los novatos del razonamiento deductivo. Nada. Lo que es peor, su contador de visitas estaba bajo, apenas si llegaba a los 18. No entendía. Había tenido especial cuidado en hacer las cosas más fáciles para que un simplón pudiese entender y aplicar sus métodos de manera exitosa. ¡Era un tema fascinante! ¿Por qué no tenía mayor tráfico?

Con un suspiro, se fue a su teléfono.

_Necesito un caso._  
_Dame uno._

Esperó.

Mientras lo hacía, se preparó una jarra de te, organizó sus libreros por fecha de publicación e interpretó la mitad del Concierto en Si menor de Elgar. Estaba posándose sobre una balanza particularmente desafiante cuando el teléfono timbró al lado de la mesita del café. Abandonó el concierto y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

_Me temo que no hay_  
_nada por ahora._

Miró a la pantalla con desdén. ¿Nada? ¿En todo Londres?

Un caso del archivo entonces.

No era de los que rogaban. Pero si de disponer se habla...

El teléfono timbró.

—Sabes, Sherlock, —dijo el Detective Inspector Lestrade—, no puedo dejar todo de lado e ir como un buitre a buscarte una distracción.

—Si tienes razón para llamar, tienes algo que dar. ¿En qué trabajas ahora?

—Nada que requiera las refinadas habilidades de observación de un consultor externo. Todo va con la corriente; abrir y cerrar. Te aburrirías.

Sherlock ya estaba aburrido. ¿Por qué más llamaría este sujeto? Idiota.

—Lo tomo.

—Ni siquiera sabes de qué--

—Lo tomo. Llévame contigo. ¿Qué es? Voy por mi abrigo. ¿Estás en Scotland Yard o en el campo?

—Por Jesucristo, Sherlock, ¿necesito llevarte un paquete de Marlboro para navidad este año?

—No me agrada esa marca. Y no, llevo nueve meses limpio. Al fin se siente bien, permanecer lejos de ello.

La gente dice que los primeros treinta días son los más difíciles. Craso error. Cada día desde que lo dejó, el aguantar las ganas de ir corriendo a una tienda de cigarrillos se ha hecho más difícil. Ganas no le han faltado de lanzarle al cajero un paquete de billetes a la cara y pedir un lote entero. Necesitaba una distracción.

Al otro lado de la llamada, Lestrade dejó salir un sonoro suspiro—. Diez minutos. Yo te recojo.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

Resultaron ser quince. Para el momento en el que Lestrade parqueó frente a la acera, Sherlock —esperando por él de manera impaciente, golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie y todo, estaba en un pésimo humor.

—Las clases criminales de Londres necesitan mejorar su juego, —comentó mientras peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad sobre el cual Lestrade le insistió en usar.

—Bueno, si que estás molesto, —dijo lestrade, en tono amigable—. Tal vez nosotros, los policías, hacemos un muy buen trabajo de mantener el orden.

Sherlock se echó a reir, una punzada a la efectividad de aquellos que practican la misma profesión que Lestrade eligió seguir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Lestrade no se iba a quedar con ello—. ¿El viejo sitio web no es lo suficientemente atractivo?

Su sonrisa se detuvo.

Arribaron en un departamento en Southwark, justo al lado de las líneas del tren, donde un pequeño convoy de vehículos policiales y una ambulancia llamaban la atención del vecindario entero. Antes de salir del auto, Sherlock se acomodó sus guantes y bufanda, y se subió el collar de su abrigo hasta las orejas. No era solo para mantener una imagen frente a la gente de Lestrade; también hacía demasiado frío.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo Lestrade a manera de saludo, mientras se acercaba junto a Sherlock a la cinta policial.

Los otros oficiales miraron a Sherlock con una pizca de resentimiento. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Era bueno, y ellos sabían que era bueno; solo que detestaban el hecho de que alguien era mejor que ellos en su trabajo.

Un sargento de policía que se encontraba en la escena empezó a describir los detalles.

—El nombre de la víctima es Lucy Harrison, de veintitrés años de edad. Supuesta causa de muerte es trauma a la cabeza con objeto contundente al caer de estas escaleras de ladrillo. Pueden ver acá donde se acumuló la sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

Sherlock lo notó. También había sangre en el borde del escalón interior, junto con unas hebras de cabello rubio pegados a él. Por la forma en la que yacía el cuerpo, y si su cráneo se encontró con ese escalón final, parecía que se había caído por lanzarse y no por resbalar, lo que indicaba que había sido empujada. Una jugada sucia, ciertamente.

—¿Quién nos llamó? —preguntó lestrade.

—Una vecina, justo cruzando la calle. Tenemos dos chicos interrogándola justo ahora. Le dijo a los operadores del 999[2] que presenció lo que ocurrió. A la chica la empujaron.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—La vecina dice que fue el hermano, Joseph Harrison. Estaban peleando, dijo, y que él la empujó, para luego huir. La dejó fría en el piso.

—¿Huyó a pie?

—Bicicleta.

—¿Algún otro testigo? —Lestrade luego indicó la puerta frontal—. ¿Alguien estuviese aquí en casa que pueda decirnos sobre qué discutían?

El sargento sacudió su cabeza en negativa—. Solo el Protegido. Lo llaman Westie. El SSP[3] ya lo sacó de la escena. Parece otro caso simple y al punto[1] de asalto doméstico que se convirtió en homicidio, señor. No estoy seguro de la necesidad de, —y con ello, hizo un vago gestio hacia Sherlock—, recursos adicionales.

Otro oficial, sosteniendo su unidad de radio cerca a su oído, llegó luego de un pequeño trote—. Lo encontramos, Jefe. Justo afuera de la estación Bermondsey. Ya las unidades lo traen de vuelta.

Lestrade se dio la vuelta hacia Sherlock y con un encogimiento de hombros dejó ver una ligera disculpa—. Bueno, parece que eso es todo, ¿no? Ya sabemos el cómo, acabamos de atrapar al quién y ya vamos a conocer el porqué. En unas horas, el señor Harrison será problema de las cortes. Me temo que ya no hay mucho por hacer aquí.

Sherlock sintió la amargura de la decepción. Este caso era tan _ordinario_. Ni siquiera un asesinato de verdad, sino una disputa entre hermanos que se tornó violenta. Hasta podía simpatizar con ello. Pero no podía perder la calma. No en frente de estos policías, a quienes les encantaría verlo perder la calma e irse con las manos vacías, sin deducir nada. No podía tampoco deducir su desinterés a Lestrade, no con su rostro de compasión y su mirada de « _ya, ya»_.

—Quiero interrogar a Harrison, —dijo.

—No es tu trabajo, —Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces quiero escuchar.

—Por Dios, Sherlock, es imposible que sigas interesado en esto.

— _Lestrade_ , —Respondió finalmente. Dios, no es que quisiera rogar, pero ya estaba a punto de hacerlo. Emparejó patéticamente, sin embargo—, Podrías haberte perdido algo.

Lestrade dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar más tiempo con el cadáver? —Preguntó, como si de darle un dulce a un niño pretencioso se tratara.

—Se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió el cráneo, —respondió Sherlock de manera displicente, de regreso al auto—. Siguiente.

***

Joe Harrison era un hombre larguilucho y nervioso, que trabajaba en su bicicleta como mensajero. Cuando conoció a Sherlock, dijo (justo mientras lo arrestaban) en un tono hosco y apagado—. ¿Sherlock Holmes de Baker Street? Tengo un paquete para usted.

—Es una ciudad pequeña, Londres, después de todo, —comentó Sherlock en un tono seco.

—Empiece desde el principio, señor Harrison, —dijo Lestrade, recostándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos. De repente adoptó un tono impaciente, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que quería jugar al policía malo. No era terriblemente malo para ello, pero esta situación no lo ameritaba. Joe Harrison estaba muy apenado, y las personas así no seguían mucho la corriente.

Sin embargo, ese tipo de personas aún podía mentir. En ese asiento, bajo la mirada acusatoria de un terrible crimen, cualquiera podía mentir.

—Volvía a casa luego de una entrega, —dijo Harrison, hablándole a sus manos, que reposaban esposadas en la mesa—. Y vi a Lucy y a Westie juntos en el sofá. —Sollozaba furioso, y luego empuñó sus manos—. Estaban... Ellos estaban...

—¿Estaban qué, señor Harrison?

—Westie se la estaba empujando bien adentro[4]. Eso es lo que hacía, —escupió con desdén.

—¿Qué? —Sherlock y Lestrade preguntaron al tiempo.

Harrison suspiró y ladeó su cabeza—. Ustedes saben, —con ello, movió dos de sus dedos hacia arriba e hizo un gesto rudo hacia adelante.

—Oh, —dijeron los detectives.

—Sí. Eso y, y, y su boca estaba toda sobre sus _puchecas_ [5]. —Con ello, su boca hizo una mueca—. Si debía destrozarle la cabeza a alguien, debió ser la de él. Es un Cas, pero eso nunca detiene a los Protegidos como él. La estaba violando, ¿sabe lo que digo? Era violación. —Sollozó esta vez y luego pasó una temblorosa mano por su rostro.

—¿Está seguro? —Sherlock levantó su barbilla ligeramente, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Eh? —Harrison se congeló en aquel movimiento de su mano, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, escandalizado.

—¿Está seguro de que ella no lo estaba disfrutando?

—¡Hijo de perra, _desgraciado_! —Harrison trató de ponerse de pie, pero las esposas lo hicieron descolocarse, manteniéndolo en la silla.

—Sherlock, —advirtió Lestrade, la rutina de _policía bueno, policía malo_ quedando olvidada. Ya se le había olvidado quien era.

—Digo, ¿estaba forcejeando? ¿Intentando detenerlo?

—¡Cállese! —lloró Harrison—. ¡No hay manera de que Lucy estuviera cogiendo con un protegido!

—Claro que no, —replicó Sherlock rápidamente—. Porque eso significaría que _ella_ lo violaba.

Así era la ley, después de todo. Un protegido no podía dar consentimiento de manera legal, a nadie, y mucho menos a un anfitrión. Un anfitrión que incitara al sexo, abusaba de su poder. Pero ocurría. Sherlock había visto casos como este —no siempre terminaban en asesinato— unas cien veces. Había incluso toda una división entera dedicada a investigar los casos de abuso sexual entre anfitrión y protegido en Scotland Yard. Pero los anfitriones nunca, casi nunca, admitían la coerción. Lo que hacían era cambiar las culpas. De repente, un protegido sin historia de violencia o mal comportamiento era un depravado sexual. «Ella atacó a mi hijo», decía la protegida llorosa, o «vino a _mi_ habitación, no pude defenderme». Los centros de detención de protegidos estaban llenos de pervertidos con razones inexplicables.

—¡Mi hermana no era una puta! —protestó Harrison.

—Entonces, la pregunta es, —contiuó Sherlock, para nada impresionado con la reacción del contrario—, ¿por qué fue ella quien terminó muerta, y no el protegido? Su hermana no estaba peleando contra él, ¿o sí? Ella estaba peleando con _usted_.

—No.

—La encontró teniendo sexo con su protegido--

—No fue así.

—--y ella le gritó para que se fuera--

—Fue culpa de él.

—--¿qué le dijo luego, Joe? ¿Que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Eso fue lo que _en realidad_ le hizo estallar?

Harrison se paralizó.

—Señor Harrison, —lo llamó Lestrade, dándole una mirada a Sherlock indicando que tomaría las riendas, que no le provocara. Era el trabajo de un oficial detective, después de todo. Maldita sea, y hasta ahora esto se ponía divertido—. ¿Era Westie tu protegido, o de tu hermana?

—De la familia. En el registro aparecen los nombres de ambos.

—Así que Lucy y usted compartían residencia.

—Sí.

—¿Y cuándo lo adquirieron?

—Lucy y yo lo heredamos cuando mamá y papá llegaron a la edad de exención, hace cuatro años. Pero ha estado en la familia desde que tengo cinco años, y Lucy tres—. Sollozó, fuerte—. Westie era de mi edad. Supongo que un compañero de juegos. Mamá incluso me dejó ponerle su nombre. Pero era basura, nunca me cayó bien. Siempre supuse que había algo malo sobre él.

—Pero déjeme adivinar, —intercedió Sherlock, sin poder callarse—. Lucy se llevó muy bien con él.

Harrison lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuénteme qué pasó, luego de encontrar juntos a Lucy y a Westie, —dijo Lestrade.

—Yo grité, —dijo Harrison—. Le dije que se quitara de encima. Y... Lucy siempre fue suave con él, dijo que no era su culpa lo que le hizo, pero yo sabíua. Luego estábamos peleando —discutiendo— y yo trataba de quitarlo de encima, verá, y lo siguiente que se es que estamos en la puerta principal y... Fue un accidente. Ella resbaló. Fue un accidente.

—Ella resbaló, —repitió Lestrade—. ¿Pudo notar que se había lastimado?

Harrison bajó la mirada, lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Sí.

—¿Por qué no llamó a una ambulancia?

—No lo se. Estaba en shock, ¿no? Pensé que no había sido tan malo.

—Señor Harrison, tenía el cráneo abierto en dos.

—Yo no me di cuenta...

—Justo ahí, al final de las escaleras, donde la empujó.

—No...

—Había mucha sangre.

—Yo no lo hice... fue Westie quien la lastimó.

—¿Y usted solo se montó en su bicicleta y se dirigió al metro? ¿Con su hermana muriendo frente a usted? ¿A donde iba?

—Westie. Todo es culpa de Westie. Fue el protegido.

Con ello, Joe Harrison se rompió en pedazos y lloró, y ya no pudieron extraer más información.

Lo dejaron en la sala de interrogatorio con un vaso de agua y un alguacil especializado en calmar a homicidas histéricos. Lestrade y Sherlock salieron al pasillo. Las manos del castaño se huntieron en los bolsillos frontales de su pantalón mientras se mecía ligeramente sobre sus talones—. Maldita sea, esto significa un viaje a la perrera[6].

—Está mintiendo, obviamente, —dijo Sherlock—. No interrumpía un asalto sexual. Al menos no de parte de Westie. Y si cree que lo hacía, la cocaína estaba pensando y hablando por él.

—¿Cocaína?

—Haz la prueba de drogas, Inspector. Los extraños sollozos, pupilas dilatadas, tenues trazos de polvo blanco en la rodilla de su pantalón. Es un consumidos. Estaba elevado cuando llegó a casa y en un estado de paranoia y poca habilidad para discernir, lo que vio o lo que cree que vio, lo hizo ponerse agresivo y asesinar a su propia hermana. Simple, y al punto, como dices.

—Aún necesitamos el testimonio del protegido.

—Esos nunca prosperan en la corte.

—No quiere decir que no lo quiera escuchar. ¿Vienes, o este caso al fin te aburrió?

Sherlock se plantó firme en su postura, orgulloso, algo ofendido por la sugerencia de que si se iría en ese instante—. Voy a ir. Aunque no me encanta la idea de ir a la perrera.

—A nadie le gusta, —terminó Lestrade con un movimiento de su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:
> 
> [1] Cut-and-dry es una expresión que literalmente traduce «corto y seco». Pero para darle sentido a las conversaciones de la historia, lo traduje como «simple, y al punto».  
> [2] 999 es el servicio de emergencia inglés, 911 en EEUU, 199 o 123 en países de latinoamérica.  
> [3] SSP viene de traducir la sigla WSC utlizada por el autor (Ward Social Care). En español significa Servicio Social al Protegido.  
> [4] El término usado por el autor fue two-dij-up-mij. No tiene traducción directa, así que hice una traducción casi literal de la intención.  
> [5] El término usado por el autor es Bristols, palabra en inglés usada para referirse a los pechos de una mujer.  
> [6] Sí, la palabra utilizada es perrera. 
> 
> Agradezco mucho a Engazed por dejarme traducir su obra, la fortuna es infinita. Su talento y sus tramas son pesadas, maduras, pero le atrapan a uno de principio a final. Con esta me enamoré mucho, y espero que ustedes lo hagan también. Advierto que no será una traducción literal. Hay muchos modismos y frases usadas en el inglés británico que serán adaptadas para que una audiencia que se expresa en español (con influencia latina, no castellana).
> 
> Si tienes alguna queja, lo siento, no puedo hacer mucho por ti. Solo hago la traducción.
> 
> Al final de cada capítulo verán ustedes todas las notas de traducción, para que tengan un mayor entendimiento de términos y sentidos particulares de la narración.
> 
> ¡Espero disfruten esta historia tanto como yo!


	2. Maltrato

Antes de que Sherlock decidiera labrarse una carrera como detective, ningún Holmes había puesto un pie en una perrera. O, como se llaman oficialmente, una Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos. Pero nadie iba a recitar todo ello. Por tanto, los llamaban perreras.

No, los Holmes siempre habían adquirido sus encargos a través de medios más respetables, como subastas silenciosas y de costosos distribuidores conocidos por reclutar y entregar protegidos de calidad y de buenos lotes de Británicos. Barnaby había sido de ese tipo de protegidos. Fue traído a la casa cuando Sherlock solo tenía siete años. A través de un protegido mayor —aún más viejo que el padre de Sherlock— llegó con un papeleo impecable que destacaba su personalidad calmada y temperamento tranquilo. Este no iba a robar, ni responder, y mucho menos causar problemas o escapar en medio de la noche. Era respetuoso y se comportaba, aparentemente lo que el señor Holmes estaba buscando, luego del fiasco de Barbarroja. 

Cuando Sherlock cumplió dieciocho y por ley debía convertirse en un anfitrión, heredó a Barnaby. En realidad, su padre firmó el registro. Era por su bien, dijo él, que un anfitrión primerizo estuviese con un protegido conocido. Pero cuando Sherlock fue enviado a la escuela, Barnaby se quedó en la hacienda, haciendo que el menor de los Holmes fuese anfitrión sólo en el papel, lo cual a todos les pareció bien. La protegida dae Mycroft, Henrietta, era de la misma calaña: heredada de su madre y cuidada en la hacienda mientras este perseguía su carrera en otro lugar. Mientras los protegidos envejecian, los Holmes contrataban cuidadores de medio tiempo o tiempo completo para cuidarlos, como cualquier buen anfitrión lo haría. Cuando ya llegaron ellos a la edad de exención, ya no tomaron más protegidos, pero no les detuvo en el hecho de administrar a los de sus hijos. 

Hoy en día, sin los padres de Sherlock, y con la hacienda pasando a nombre de Mycroft, el mayor de los Holmes se encargaba de todos los asuntos relacionados con el lugar, incluyendo los protegidos. Con el tiempo, Henrietta murió de un derrame cerebral, y desde ahí, Mycroft se ha encargado de cuatro protegidos, todos ancianos, a quienes mantuvo hasta cuando ellos expiraron también. Era su forma de ser. Un filántropo de corazón. Los protegidos ancianos también necesitaban anfitriones que les acogieran, pero muy pocas familias los aceptaban. Así que, gracias a Dios por el benevolente Mycroft Holmes. Pero Sherlock lo veía por lo que era realmente: la forma más práctica de hacer su labor sin ensuciarse las manos. Ambos hermanos vivían en Londres; la hacienda quedaba en el sur, y allá, lejos de todo, los protegidos recibirían cuidado geriátrico hasta el fin de sus días. 

Solo que ahora, Barnaby había muerto. Y por ley, Sherlock necesitaba buscar un reemplazo. A menos, por supuesto, que clasificara en el estado de exención... Cosa que estaba dispuesto a hacer. 

*******

La perrera tenía un particular olor a desinfectante industrial. Se podía sentir desde el parqueadero. Lestrade ya estaba haciendo muecas de olisqueo.

Pasaron por las puertas dobles de vidrio hacia un vestíbulo que hacía de recepción al final del pasillo. Ahí, detrás de un escritorio gigante lleno de pósters y afiches ( _¡Todos los protegidos necesitan cuidados básicos!_ y _¿Te has vacunado recientemente? ¡Pregunta por los imanes con básicos recordatorios!_ y _Uno de cada tres protegidos sufre de depresión. Cómo mantener al tuyo saludable y feliz_ ), tres mujeres con expresiones de agobio estaban bastante ocupadas: una con el teléfono apoyado sobre el cuello y atendiendo una inmensa fila, otra escribía comandos en sus computadores y la última atendía a una pareja bastante molesta. Luces de navidad y un escueto árbol de navidad en la esquina trataban de manera pobre de darle un ambiente festivo al lugar, si la mirada en todos los asistentes era algún indicativo de emoción.

Lestrade y Sherlock saltaron la fila y se apresuraron al frente de la recepción, ignorando a los boquiabiertos y a todos los que les miraron mal. Un hombre indignado tomó un paso al frente—, ¿A dónde cree que va--?

—Disculpe, Señor, pero debe volver a la fila, —dijo una de las mujeres de la recepción, señalando hacia el pasillo con dos manos porque en algún punto le dijeron que era grosero hacerlo con uno.

—Detective Inspector Lestrade, —dijo mientras sacaba su identificación.

Sherlock nunca lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero le encantaba ese momento. Si decidiera entrar a la Policía Metropolitana, sería solo por el propósito de hacer algo como ello. «Soy un detective consultor» nunca era recibido con tan servil respuesta. Si no era una mueca, era una rodada de ojos o peor, una frente arrugada seguido de un «¿Que eres un qué?». Un poco más de respeto sería agradable.

—Y mi colega, el señor Holmes.

Bastaría por ahora.

El teléfono se cayó, el teclado dejó de sonar y toda la fila se quedó callada en intriga.

—Perdón, —dijo la mujer—. ¿De qué se trata esto?

—Estamos aquí para hablar con uno un protegido que debió llegar hace poco. Número de registro... —lentamente sacó Lestrade su libreta donde habíaescrito la información, y Sherlock rodó los ojos. Lestrade era demasiado chapado a la antigua para su propio gusto.

Pero Sherlock, habiéndolo escuchado una vez, ya lo había memorizado—. YR3914-23. Se le conoce como Westie.

—Regáleme... un segundo... —dijo ella, mientras empezó a escribir—. Necesito buscarlo.

Mientras esperaban, Sherlock vio cerca de sí a dos niños, de cuatro y seis años, si tenía que adivinar. La mayor sostenía la mano del pequeño, pero ella estaba a punto de llorar. Al lado de ellos, dos adultos conversaban. Uno era obviamente un trabajador social, portando un emblema del Servicio Social al Protegido como prueba de ello; el otro parecía ser un empleado de la Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos. El oficial del SSP ocasionalmente tocaba la cabeza de la niña (era fácil de alcanzar), pero, de otra manera, los niños eran casi que ignorados.

Sherlock se enfiló en prestar atención a la conversación y obtuvo los detalles de esa historia en cuestión de segundos. Los padres de los niños estaban de vacaciones en Nueva Francia, donde un accidente automovilístico acabó con sus vidas, dejando al los hijos huérfanos. No tenían parientes que asumieran su custodia. Su patrimonio familiar sería liquidado y absorbido por el gobierno. Hoy, de manera oficial, esos niños se acababan de convertir en protegidos del estado.

Un hecho desafortunado, pero no uno poco común, Sherlock pensó. Las historias más comunes tenían que ver con padres biológicos con adicciones a las drogas o violencia o habitos sexuales ilegales, pero también habían tragedias como estas. Accidentes, cáncer, ataques al corazón, botes que se perdían, asesinatos... Habían muchas maneras de que un huérfano apareciera. Y en el estado de Nueva Bretaña había una gran solución para todo: El Programa de Servicio Social al Protegido, un producto del Acto Legislativo de Fomento al Servicio de Protección[1] de 1958.

A estos chicos los comprarían rápido. Entre más jóvenes, mejor. No pasarían mucho tiempo en este lugar. Cada uno podría llegar a costar unas £20,000, dado su antiguo hogar y estado de salud. Dudoso era claro, que fuesen a ser vendidos juntos. Las familias estaban obligadas a cuidar a un solo protegido, después de todo. Dos era ser innecesariamente generoso.

 _No tengo interés en contratar una niñera,_ pensó Sherlock de manera vaga, luego se detuvo, pensando en por qué tal pensamiento le llegó a él. Iba a aplicar a una excención, después de todo. Esta noche. Mejor salir de ese tema lo más pronto posible. 

—YR3914-23, —repitió la mujer, luego de encontrar el perfil—. Hombre, lote hindú, veinticuatro años de edad. ¿Es correcto?

—Ese es él, —dijo Lestrade.

—Está en el cuarto piso. Déjeme llamar a Rudy, que es guardian en CAV[2]. Él los guiará.

Contención para Adultos Varones quedaba en el cuarto, quinto y sexto piso del edificio, y era la división con menos tráfico. Los anfitriones que venían a las perreras a comprar un protegido evitaban el lugar, porque, ¿quién querría comprar un hombre mayor que haya terminado en _este lugar_? Era mejor quedarse con el primer nivel, el Santuario Infantil, donde los niños eran mantenidos en habitaciones que parecían parques de juegos, limpios y decorados con juguetes, actividades y murales para dibujar mientrar se ocultaban las grietas de la construcción. Los mejores nunca pasaban tanto tiempo en el lugar. Aquellos que no eran adquiridos dentro de un tiempo prudencial eran "obligados", es decir, puestos en la lotería de la ciudad. Si tu número salía, podías tomar un protegido adicional. Era como ser elegido para ser jurado, solo que permanente. A menos que, por supuesto, pudieras venderlo luego, o cambiarlo, o sobornar a alguien.

El segundo y tercer nivel eran llamado CAM[3], o Contención para Adultos Mujeres, y Sherlock ya había pasado un tiempo ahí en casos (el más reciente: _«Ella robó el collar de perlas de mi abuela para venderlo. ¡Haz que te diga donde está!»_ ). Allí, las mujeres de dieciséis años en adelante dormían de a tres por habitación entre una litera y una cama sencilla, y en el final del pasillo norte, un auditorio. Las mujeres mayores que aún no llegaban a la edad de exención con frecuencia veían al lugar por una chica del lugar, para quedarse con ellas hasta el retiro. Cuando la anfitriona moría, la protegida volvía a este lugar. Los hombres no tenían permitido el comprar mujeres a menos que estuviesen casados o fuesen declarados homosexuales; en incluso así no había garantía de que no habría problemas, y él ya conocía casos así: cuando la policía fallaba en la búsqueda de cualquier atisbo de evidencia, Sherlock usualmente encontraba algo. Las protegidas eran frecuentemente abusadas; algunos lo reconocían como alguna especie de epidemia. 

Las mujeres del CAM tenían un tiempo de expiración o vencimiento de tres meses, luego de los cuales, eran trasladadas al Depósito[4]. Bueno. Coloquialmente, era llamado Depósito. El estado lo llamaba Albergue Permanente para Protegidos sin Asignación[5]. Los indeseados. Eso es lo que querían decir. Esos albergues estaban bastante alejados de la ciudad, en algún lugar donde no fueran molestia para alguien. 

Un niño llegaba a una perrera a causa de una tragedia. 

Una mujer se encontraba en ese lugar porque su anfitrión era un corrompido. 

¿Y un hombre? Un protegido terminaba en una perrera porque _él_ era el corrompido. 

Tal vez era esa la razón por la cual los adultos varones ocupaban los últimos tres pisos, lejos de los anfitriones potenciales. Violentos, mentirosos, manipuladores, ladrones, la mayoría de los protegidos relegados eran hombres y la expectativa era que las familias anfitrionas no los aguantara tanto tiempo. Las perreras mucho menos. Los protegidos varones tenían un período de expiación o vencimiento de dos semanas antes de ir al Depósito. Muy pocos eran resignados. 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Sherlock y Lestrade siguieron al guardia, Rudy, en una lujosa sala donde cada contenedor habitacional[6] se extendía por todo el lugar en bloques con la apariencia de casilleros. En sus respectivos niveles, los niños corrían libres y jugaban; las mujeres se movían por el lugar y socializaban. Los hombres, sin embargo, pasaban el día sentados en catres estatales cerradas con vallas de eslabones y candado, esperando por sus turnos en el baño o la hora de cenar en la cafeteria. El desayuno y el almuerzo eran servidos en bolsas de papel café, pasados a través de los espacios de la cerca.

—Justo ahí, —dijo Rudy—. Contenedor número 38.

El protegido, con Reg. No. YR3914-23, estaba solo, sentado, abrazándose a sí mismo y meciéndose en el catre. Ya había sido procesado y acababa de ser transferido al lugar. Lo peor, su protegida de casi veinte años había muerto hace unas horas. No era sorpresa su apariencia de estado de shock. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, nunca habría llegado a conocer el interior de una perrera.

—Westie, ¿cierto? —Lestrade llamó la atención del jovencito de piel oscura y de ojos grandes. A través de la cerca le mostró su identificación—. Soy un policía detective, Westie. Estoy aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió con Lucy y Joe. ¿Podrías ponerte de pie y acercarte a la reja, por favor?

El protegido, con esfuerzo, se puso de pie y se acercó, aún tembloroso, sus manos sujetando sus codos a manera de abrazo.

—Cuéntame sobre esta mañana, Westie. Sobre Lucy. Antes de que Joe llegara a casa, ¿qué hacían ella y tú?

Visiblemente perturbado, el pobre protegido movió una mano para cubrir su boca y apenas si musitó—. Nada malo, señor. Nada malo.

—Tienes que decirme, Westie. Y es muy importante que me digas la verdad. No vas a tener problemas por ello. ¿Me entiendes?

Aguantando un gesto que hiciera evidente su impaciencia (una forma de disfrazar su incomodidad), Sherlock se dio la vuelta con el pretexto de haber encontrado algo más interesante en el suelo, como si aún no conociera todos sus detalles. Honestamente, odiaba los interrogatorios a los protegidos. Odiaba a los protegidos. No a ellos en sí, necesariamente, pero había algo, algo _en ellos_ , que hacia a todos sentirse quisquillosos; Sherlock no era la excepción. Solo pretendía actuar como si lo fuera. Era bueno en ello. Pero, mientras menos tuviera que ver con un protegido, mejor.

Westie asentía.

—¿Estabas tocando a Lucy? ¿Ella a ti?

—No hacíamos nada malo, señor.

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Sí.

—Está bien, —ahí estaba Lestrada haciendo rayones en su maldita libreta de nuevo. ¿Qué no podía este sujeto escribir las notas en un teléfono como un policía normal?— Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico para mi, Westie.

Mientras Lestrade continuaba indagando, los ojos curiosos de Sherlock se posaron sobre otro contenedor al final del pasillo, a unos quince pasos y en el lado opuesto a la celda de Westie. No había nada particularmente llamativo sobre el lugar en sí. Era el hombre sentado en su interior. Tal vez era la forma en la cual se sentaba en el catre, completamente erguido, su columna tan recta como la de un soldado esperando instrucción. Tal vez era la contrastante expresión de desolación. Sherlock lo miró fijamente, pero el hombre no hizo lo mismo. Más bien parecía que la mirada del hombre estaba completamente perdida. Pero, ¿por qué estaba sentado de esa manera, tan rígida, tan erecta?

—¿Era la primera vez que Lucy te besaba?

Sherlock volvió su atención al interrogatorio. El protegido permanecía cabizbajo, su mano cubriendo sus ojos. Pero negó con la cabeza—. Ella me amaba, —dijo entre sollozos.

 _Los anfitriones no pueden amar a los protegidos_ , Sherlock pensó. _No de esa manera_.

—Westie, necesito que prestes mucha atención y respondas las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lucy te había besado antes, o te pidió que la besaras

Sherlock no podía seguir escuchando esto. Sacando cualquier excusa, caminó por el largo pasillo, hacia el protegido de cabello rubio que notó hace un momento. No estaba seguro de por qué quería verlo. La curiosa postura del protegido destilaba un misterio a su alrededor, y a Sherlock le encantaban los misterior. Tal vez esa era la razón de su atracción, como una polilla hacia la luz. Pero se acercó despacio, ignorando los contenedores vacíos, o aquellos ocupados con sujetos durmiendo o pasando el tiempo mirando hacia el desgastado techo. Cuando estaba a unos centimetros del lugar, los ojos del protegido se movieron lentamente, notando la presencia de Sherlock por primera vez. Una mano se cerró en forma de puño sobre su rodilla

Luego Rudy reapareció, haciendo un barrido por cada pasillo. Enseguida, Sherlock se dio vuelta, como si estuviese interesado en cualquier otra cosa. Pero, por el rabillo del ojo, vio como el guardia se detuvo frente a la malla del misterioso protegido y dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Rudy extendió su mano hacia un agujero lo suficientemente grande para pasar una pieza de pan.

—¿Es esto el almuerzo? —Preguntó Rudy mientras sacaba una bolsa de papel, intacta, con comida en su interior—. Apenas tocaste tu yogurt esta mañana. Qué es esto, ¿una huelga de hambre?

El protegido permaneció en silencio, y Rudy agitó la mano con un sonoro «Bah». Siguió bajando por el pasillo. Cuando pasó al lado de Sherlock, éste ya no pudo contenerse. Lo siguió y empezó a con su usual curiosidad.

—¿Cuál es su historia?

—¿De cuál? ¿El que no come sus vegetales?

—Ese mismo.

—Lo llamaban Enano[7] antes de llegar aquí. No responde más a ese nombre. No diría que ha sido un problema. Mi mayor molestia es que no hace caso, pero nada del otro mundo. Solo dejó de comer ayer, si recuerdo bien.

—No, ¿por qué está aquí? —Sherlock preguntó mientras tomaba la bolsa de papel, abriéndola. Contenía ésta lo que parecía ser un sandwich de pepino, envuelto en celofán, y una manzana. Rudy dejó en la celda[8] una botella de agua.

—Él, por maltrato.

—¿A quién maltrató?

Rudy sacudió su cabeza en negativa, recogiendo la comida—. Está usted equivocado, es al revés. Él fue quien resultó maltratado. No es muy común en los varones, pero pasa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—El anfitrión era un desgraciado, eso es lo que ocurrió. Lo que puedo decir es que lo dejó sin comida, lo golpeó, se metía con él, solo porque podía. Conoce a los de su tipo. En su línea de trabajo, sabe a lo que me refiero. Bastardos. Son la clase de gente que debería estar encerrada, no los protegidos, y no soy el único que piensa ello.

Sherlock gruñó, pero se mantuvo evasivo—. Así que, ¿alguien lo reportó?

—Podría decirse que sí. Los vecinos escucharon un disparo de arma en la mitad del día.

—¿Le _dispararon_? —Sherlock miró de vuelta al contenedor y al protegido, que no había movido un músculo.

—Pobre diablo, —dijo Rudy—. En el hombro, bastante reciente. Aún ese sigue con antibióticos.

Maltrato, dijo Rudy, pero Sherlock estaba completamente perplejo. En su línea de trabajo, eso se llama Intento de Homicidio.

—¿Por qué le dispararon?

—Ni idea, pero ya no es importante ahora, supongo. Es un milagro que este pobre tipo esté vivo, para ser honesto. Dicen que había pasado una hora o mas antes de que alguien lo encontrara, todo sangrando y tales. Ello debió matarlo, —con ello, dejó Rudy salir otro suspiro—. Es una lástima que no lo hizo. Han pasado diez, once días y nadie va a tomar a un protegido así de dañado. Lo tendremos que mover al Depósito al final de la semana y eso será todo. No me tome a maal, no es la mejor forma de pasar la navidad. —Luego repitió—. Pobre diablo.

Algo raro pasaba allá en lo más profundo de la mente de Sherlock, algo que era molesto, pero le carcomía poco a poco. Se obligó a ignorarlo.

—¿Y el anfitrión?

—Lo de siempre, me imagino. Una multa de cinco mil libras por maltrato a un protegido varón de edad. No se le permitirá tener otro por unos cinco años y tendrá que atender clases de cuidado obligatorias como sentencia. Puede apelar, pero yo imagino que es solo una forma bastante sutil de librarse de su deber civil.

—Sherlock.

Lestrade apareció justo detrás de ellos, guardando su libreta en el interior de su chaqueta—. Ya obtuve lo que quería. Joe es un mentiroso y su hermana era una abusadora. El protegido cree que está enamorado, pero sabes como los jueces reaccionan a ello. Entrada por salida. ¿Algo más que quieras hacer aquí?

No escuchó casi nada de la entrevista, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que su interés por el caso ya había muerto. Mirando de nuevo al protegido que de manera inexplicable lo distrajo de su trabajo, vio que su mano ya no estaba empuñada y que reposaba quieta sobre su muslo. Más allá de ello, el sujeto permanecía igual.

—No. Vámonos.

Lestrade asintió y le hizo una seña hacia el elevador—. Bueno, ¿y cómo estuvo esto para pasar el rato? Imagino que estás encantado de haber venido.

*******

—Fue anunciado hoy que el programa piloto de empleo, bajo la propuesta W-459, la cual pretendía rectificar la ALFSP, ha sido cancelado. Entre sus críticos se encontraba el mismísimo Señor[9] Comisionado de Emancipación, Lord Mag--

Sherlock apagó el televisor. Necesitaría otro tipo de distracción.

Estaba de vuelta en Baker Street. El caso demostró ser aburrido, indigno de sus extraordinarios talentos, y apenas llevó unas cuantas horas. Y aún así, se sentía particularmente alterado. Tal vez empezó con la llamada de Mycroft, pero ciertamente se había consolidado en la perrera.

No quería darle tanto crédito a ello, así que no le prestó atención. Solo puso manos a la obra. O al violín.

Cuando los otros ahogaban sus pensamientos con música en estéreo, Sherlock ponía todo en su violín. Sonaban fervientes conciertos como La Chacona de Bach en partitura de Re menor, seguidos por el Capricho rápido de Locatelli en Re mayor, y justo estaba en medio de unos pasajes desaforados del Capricho de Paganini No. 4 en Do menor cuando la señora Hudson asomo la cabeza con un _«¡Yu-ju!»_.

—Por Dios, Sherlock, ¿estás de mal humor? —Preguntó ella cuando las cuerdas chirriaron y éste se dio vuelta echando fuego por la boca.

—Estoy bien, señora Hudson.

Llevaba una bandeja con el juego de té, dejando todo sobre la mesita de centro. No tenía idea él de por qué ella hacía ello, como si fuese incapaz de hacer su propio té. Era su casera, no su ama de llaves. Pero nada de eso la detenía. No se molestaba en estar preparando la bebida; y de una manera, disfrutaba el hecho de que ella se pasara sin invitación.

Solo que ahora, estaba demasiado quisquilloso para decir gracias.

—Has estado en ello por horas. Pensé que podías tomar un descanso, antes de que te de calambre.

Suspiró para indicarle a ella cuán irritado se sentía, para luego dejar el violín a un lado, aceptando la taza de té—. No me dan calambres, —Dijo enfurruñado, antes de agitar su mano izquierda para deshacerse de la sensación de cansancio. Hizo algunos estiramientos cuando le dio la espalda.

—No importa, —sentenció, dejado bocadillos extra en su plato.

—Señora Hudson, usted tiene la edad de exención, —afirmó Sherlock. Ella rió.

—Unos años por debajo de la edad mínima, —respondió la mujer, mientras paró en su acto de servir su propio té—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasó con tu último protegido? ¿Lo vendiste, o...

—Oh no, querido. Yo... Bueno, yo encontré un buen lugar para ella. Todos tratamos de darle lo mejor a nuestros protegidos, ¿no? Yo lo hice con el mio. Y ella está mejor allá que si hubiese permanecido conmigo, si captas lo que quiero decir. —Con ello ella le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban un poco evasivos. Sherlock entendió. A las personas no les gustaba hablar de cómo terminaban las relaciones entre anfitriones y protegidos. De una forma u otra, siempre había algo de culpa en ello. Así que la dejó ser. No quería buscar su consejo, o el de nadie, en el tema del reemplazo de Barnaby.

—Volveré luego por la bandeja, —dijo ella—. Tú vuelve a tu música, querido.

Arrugó su nariz y bebió de su té.

Al paso de una hora, otra interrupción se dio a su recital: el mensajero prometido llegó con todos los formularios de expiración de Barnaby, y con un edicto como recuerdo de su plazo de treinta días para volver a establecerse como anfitrión, de acuerdo a la ley Británica. Arrojó los papeles hacia la apagada chimenea y los ignoró por el resto de la noche.

Esa noche, en contra de su voluntad, se encontró a sí mismo dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en Barbarroja. No sabía por qué se había molestado en considerar el acostarse. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño, y su cerebro se rehusaba a apagarse. Al parecer, buscaba un respiro (¿de qué?) al tratar de dormir, pero nada pasaba. Tal vez debía solo embriagarse y colapsar. No era su estilo, y mucho menos hacerlo solo. Con frecuencia preferia otros tipos de depresivos— un pensamiento bastante tentados. Pero al final, solo arrojó las cobijas y volvió a la sala, encendiendo la televisión, que pasaba uno de esos pérfidos programas de concurso de la noche, una cosa que destestaba con el alma. Se sentó en su silla, rodillas hacia el pecho y en silencio se burlaba de los jugadores por la forma de su ropa y por sus acciones.

El teléfono sonó cerca a su oído. Sherlock se despertó de reepente y se cayó de la silla, dándose cuenta justo hasta ahora que, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, se había quedado dormido. El sol apenas buscaba abrirse entre el cielo, lo cual significaba que ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana. Se arrastró a la mesita de café (la señora Hudson nunca regresó por su bandeja) y vio el nombre de Lestrade en el identificador de llamadas.

—¿Qué? —con ello, saludó.

—Pues... Voy de regreso a la perrera. Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

—¿A la perrera? —se sentó en el suelo—. ¿Para qué?

—Lo encontraron asfixiado esta mañana en su celda. Al protegido.

—¿Al que le dispararon? —Con ello, Sherlock rápidamente saltó al paso, la mente de repente aclarada.

—¿Qué? No, asfixiado, dije. Con las sábanas. Westie. Creen que es suicidio. Quiero que vengas conmigo para ver si tienen razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:
> 
> [1] La sigla y su nombre original es CFCA (Compulsory Foster Care Act). Se tradujo a ALFSP (Acto Legislativo de Fomento al Servicio de Protección).  
> [2] La sigla y su nombre original es AMH (Adult Male Holding). Se tradujo a CAV (Contención para Adultos Varones). Me reuso a usar términos que impliquen directamente el mantenerlos presos. Creo que no va con el sentido que se le quiere proyectar al Servicio Social al Protegido.  
> [3] La sigla y su nombre original es AFH (Adult Female Holding). Se tradujo a CAM (Contención para Adultos Mujeres)  
> [4] La palabra original utilizada es Storage. Su traducción queda en el mismo espectro del uso de la palabra Perrera. Despectivo, y de caracter no oficial.  
> [5] El nombre original es Permanent Shelter for Unplaced Wards.  
> [6] Contenedor habitacional fue usado como término para no hacer alusión a la palabra celda. Mismo principio de la mayoría de traducciones.  
> [7] El nombre original para referirse al protegido era Tiny. Lo traduje a Español para hacerlo de naturaleza más denigrante.  
> [8] El autor usó la palabra "cell", literalmente.  
> [9] Lord, es la palabra. Por ello escribo Señor con la mayúscula inicial, por ser un título entregado por Su Majestad, no por ser una forma de referirse a alguien; por ejemplo, la señora Hudson.


	3. Una Excepción

El pequeño display estaba encendido cuando Sherlock se deslizó hacia el asiento trasero del taxi, pidiendo al conductor que lo llevara a la Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos de South London. Estaba la pantalla proyectando la BBC:

—Nueva Bretaña nuevamente está a proyectándose a nivel mundial como líder en Cuidado Social luego de que la última auditoría y censo realizado por la Oficina de Estadística Nacional revelaron que el porcentaje de población desamparada y sin techo equivale a un _cero_ por ciento, por trece años consecutivos. Los ojos de todas las naciones están puestos sobre nosotros, dice el Primer Ministro, Alistair Spell, cómo ejemplo de cómo podemos mejorar--

—¿Podría apagar eso, por favor? —pidió Sherlock al taxista. Prefería la quietud del silencio cuando iba a una escena de crimen. Y en ella también. Y en la mayoría de circunstancias. A menos que, obviamente, fuese él quien causará el ruido.

El taxista apagó el display.

Se encontró con Lestrade en el estacionamiento. Son un movimiento afirmativo de sus cabezas se dieron los no tan buenos días, sacudieron sus friolentos cuerpos entre sus abrigos de invierno, y con esa sensación sombría sobre sus hombros, se fueron a la perrera, directo al CAV.

El contenedor no era tan grande para dos hombres maduros, no con el cuerpo de YR3914-23 ocupando la mayoría del espacio, así que Sherlock entró solo. Lestrade se quedó observando con la puerta abierta para dejarlo trabajar. El fotógrafo de Scotland Yard ya había tomado fotos del cuerpo desde todos los ángulos, y también del resto del contenedor. Otros oficiales vigilaban las escaleras y elevadores en el CAV para que personal no autorizado estuviese dando vueltas sin razón, incluyendo al staff. Los protegidos alojados cerca del número 38 fueron removidos y llevados a una habitación independiente. ¿Vieron algo? ¿Escucharon algo? ¿Por qué no llamaron a pedir ayuda?

Sherlock se quito los guantes de látex azul y se puso de pie luego de estar agachado, cerca del cuerpo—. Un caso claro de suicidio, —concluyó y arrojó el guante a uno de los técnicos forenses, quien le frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—Debió tener una gran fuerza de voluntad, —dijo Lestrade—. Pelear contra su propio instinto de supervivencia.

La historia era simple y clara. En algún punto de la noche, YR3914-23, conocido como Westie, quitó las sábanas de su colchón. Sujetadas las telas para simular una cuerda, con éstas hizo un nudo, el cual amarró alrededor de su propio cuello. La otra punta, la amarró a uno de los espacios más altos de la malla de cercado. Hacía ruido, pudo llamar la atención. Y luego, simplemente se dejó caer. A pesar de sus ganas de morir, su cuerpo se revelaría, buscando aire para respirar. Debió patear, moverse, zarandear la puerta. Por dos minutos, tal vez, antes de quedar inconsciente. Debieron ser los dos minutos más horribles de su vida. Pensaría uno.

Incluso sin la evidencia de la sábana convertida en cuerda, estrangulación era ciertamente la causa de muerte. Los ojos de la víctima estaban rojos. Un examen de sangre probablemente revelaría elevadas tasas de dióxido de carbono. Lo que no quedaba claro era qué lo llevó a ese momento, o por qué lo hizo. O si había sido llevado a ello.

El problema iba en que él era un protegido. Y Scotland Yard no iba a dedicar tiempo y recursos para investigar a profundidad. Es por ello que Lestrade había traído a Sherlock: para hacer el proceso expedito, y presionar hasta donde más se pudiera, lo más rápido posible, antes de que se les dijera que el caso estaba cerrado.

—La revisión preliminar pone la hora de muerte entre la media noche y las cuatro de la mañana, —dijo Lestrade. Sherlock, mirando el cuerpo como si esperara que hablara y le diera respuesta a sus preguntas, asintió en silencio. —Y ahora, ¿qué sigue? —Lestrade evidentemente tenía su maquinaria mental trabajando—. Hablaremos con los protegidos. Veremos qué saben. Revisemos luego las minutas, así sabremos quien estuvo esta noche en este piso. No hay videos de seguridad en el edificio, así que tenemos que verificar coartadas y cruzar las versiones de los testigos. Luego miramos si hay conexión entre Joe Harrison y algún miembro del staff...

—Fue suicidio, inspector, —dijo Sherlock impacientemente—. No homicidio.

Lestrade no era fácil de disuadir cuando estaba metido en el asunto—. Cierto. Pero... ¿Tan pronto luego de la muerte de Lucy? Entiendo, sí, estaba enojado, pero ni siquiera un protegido se vuelve suicida de repente. —Con ello, chasqueó sus dedos—. Joe la mató, pero culpó a Westie. Puede ser sed de venganza. Pudo haber organizado el golpe. —Con esto, la posibilidad de una mayor conspiración llenaba al de cabellos canos de emoción.

Pero Sherlock no estaba impresionado en tan impresionante despliegue de lógica—. Joe, el mensajero, ¿planear un golpe? ¿Desde una celda en la cárcel? ¿En menos de doce horas?

—Te sorprenderías...

—Estás ya tratando de agarrarte a un clavo hirviendo[1]. Fue suicidio, Lestrade. Westie estaba enamorado de su anfitriona. No pudo imaginar una vida sin ella. Fin de la historia.

Lestrade frunció el ceño. Al darse la vuelta, maldijo en un murmuro—. Odio estos casos.

La investigación perdió su encanto. Ahora todo iba de acuerdo al manual. Los paramédicos movieron el cuerpo a una camilla para sacarlo del edificio. Un patólogo haría los exámenes básicos de rutina para determinar la causa de muerte. El cuerpo sería cremado. Y finalmente, el archivo del Protegido No. YR3914-23 se cerraría. Sherlock miró a Lestrade mientras éste se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde esperaban los protegidos para ser interrogados. Diligentemente les haría las preguntas de rigor a todos, pero ambos sabían que no iban a colaborar. Los otros oficiales empacaron, ya cerrando su jornada en el lugar, listos para dejar que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Y Sherlock, no sabía qué esperar ahora. Normalmente no se quedaba en una escena tanto tiempo, mucho menos sabiendo que ya no lo necesitaban. Pero se quedó atrás, viendo el contenedor donde pereció Westie, mirando al punto donde éste decidió morir. ¿Por un corazón roto? Que tonto. Un corazón se cura, un cadáver, obviamente no.

 _Esto es estúpido_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Hora de ir a casa_.

Pero antes de darse vuelta para acatar su propia orden, lo vio de nuevo: al final del pasillo, el protegido sentado y erguido en su catre. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Estaba tan lejos del contenedor 38 que no había sido sacado para interrogatorio, pero eso en realidad no tenía mucho sentido. Ninguno, excepto éste, tenía vista directa a la celda de Westie, gracias al beneficio a la distancia. Pero ahí estaba, justo en la misma posición del día anterior. Esta vez, no había una bolsa de comida ignorada —en la conmoción de descubrir a un protegido muerto, el desayuno no se repartió—, y nada indnicaba que éste sujeto se hubiese movido del lugar donde Sherlock lo vio ayer. Pero no podía ello ser verdad. De seguro había dormido. ¿O no?

Sherlock ya no dudó más. Caminó seguro hacia el contenedor (número 55, el de este sujeto) y enganchó sus dedos en la malla de contención.

—Hey, tú, —dijo.

El protegido movió sus ojos, pero el resto de su cuerpo permaneció quieto, pero Sherlock al fin pudo verlo a detalle. Era un hombre pequeño, delgado y con apenas algo de músculo, y su pálida piel brillaba con una capa de sudor. ¿Sudor? El cuarto piso no tenía calefacción, de hecho hacía algo de frío, así que no era la temperatura del lugar. Tal vez estaba enfermo. ¿Nervioso? Su ropa era lo estándar en el lugar: una camiseta gris de poliéster sin mayor detalle y sin botones, que dejaban entrever una camisilla blanca; y un cárdigan café encima de ello. Los pantalones eran de gris oscuro, hechos del mismo material, sujetos con una cuerda y sin bolsillos, y en este caso, probaban ser bastante largos para el rubio, así que estaban doblados en las botas al menos tres veces. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por medias blancas de lana y un par de pantuflas baratas de color café. Todo era muy grande para él, como si nunca se hubiesen fijado en las tallas cuando le entregaron las piezas.

Con el cárdigan, era imposible saber en qué hombro había recibido el disparo. Aunque el izquierdo se veía en un ángulo algo diferente, así que, si Sherlock tuviera que adivinar, diría que ese era el afectado.

Sherlock hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

El protegido alcanzó con su diestra a la pared de concreto. Luego, apoyándose en ella, se impulsó fuera del catre, puso un pie hacia atrás, y lenta, muy lentamente, se puso de pie, y Sherlock pensó que, si este hombre no hubiese alcanzado el impulso correcto, lo más probable es que cayera sentado de nuevo. Mientras el otro, carente de toda fuerza, se reorganizaba en su postura, Sherlock vio que el protegido se apoyaba mayormente en su lado izquierdo, lo cual le dió una ligera sensación de satisfacción al haber adivinado bien. La malla no estaba lejos del sujeto, a unos tres pasos mal contados, pero el protegido los recorrió lento, con cuidado, y Sherlock creyó detectar una especie de cojera en su pierna derecha.

Al fin, cuando ya el protegido estaba frente a él, Sherlock señaló hacia el pasillo—. El sujeto en aquel contenedor, pasillo abajo, murió en medio de la noche. Se suicidó, a menos que tu versión diga lo contrario. ¿Pudiste ver qué ocurrió?

—No señor, —respondió simplemente el protegido. No siguió el gesto de Sherlock con la mirada. Ésta, estaba parcialmente oculta entre un cabello desordenado y sin mantenimiento, como si su cabello no se hubiese cortado en meses.

—¿Escuchaste lo que ocurrió?

—No señor.

Sherlock hizo un gesto—. Tienes vista directa a esa celda de allí. Además, debió hacer ruido. —Para demostrarlo, sujetó la malla y la movió con fuerza. El protegido no hizo mayor gesto que un ligero sobresalto—. ¿Pero acá estás tú diciéndome que no notaste que un hombre se acaba de ahorcar?

—No señor.

Esperó por alguna excusa. _Apagan las luces a las nueve_ , o, _fue a la mitad de la noche, señor, estaba completamente rendido, como una piedra_. Pero no llegó nada. El protegido era interrogado con preguntas de si o no, y eso era lo que respondía. No era obstinado, y tampoco irrespetuoso. Había algo mas... una especie de cansancio. Sherlock se acercó a la mallo y bajó su voz, como si estuviese a punto de compartir un secreto—. Y si lo hubieras escuchado, —dijo—, ¿hubieras hecho algo para detenerlo?

Segundos pasaron, y parecía que el protegido se había negado a responder. Pero justo cuando Sherlock iba a saltar a la siguiente pregunta, el rubio contestó en voz baja—. No señor.

En ese momento, Sherlock entró a un momento de euforia, de locura. Así era como se llamaban, ¿cierto? Cuando un impulso descabellado entraba en la mente, cuando toda la lógica desaparecía, y el autocontrol daba paso a los caprichos emocionales, ¿cómo se llamaba eso? Estupidez, locura. Por un breve instante, trató de luchar contra él. _No. No. Era un maldito detective, tenía un nicho de trabajo bastante peligroso_. Pero las palabras ya habían dejado su boca, y ya fuera, no hizo esfuerzo para detenerse.

—¿Qué tal te parece el violín?

El protegido parpadeó de sorpresa un par de veces, tratando de comprender la pregunta, como si fuese un acertijo, pero que no podía resolverlo—. ¿Perdón, señor?

—Toco el violín mientras pienso, y no me gusta que me molesten. ¿Sabes preparar una buena taza de té?

Desconfiado, el protegido asentió.

—Habla.

—Sí señor.

—Ese será tu aporte. Té en la mañana y en la tarde, de resto, silencio. ¿Crees que puedes hacer ello?

—Sí señor, —el protegido ya no le miraba. Estaba tenso y su mano empuñada a su lado.

—Me atrevo a afirmar que sí puedes.

En ese momento y con un timing perfecto, el guardia regresó al piso, muestra de que todo ya se había restablecido. Empujaba un carro metálido con bolsas de papel para entregar. Iba a tomar el pasillo opuesto, pero Sherlock llamó su atención.

—¡Rudy! ¡Necesito comentarte algo!

Su corazón inexplicablemente latía con intensidad a lo que sacaba su chequera —apenas usada— de su bolsillo. De hecho, era un milagro que la llevara consigo. Pero luego recordo: tuvo que pagar una multa la semana pasada en la corte (por andar merodeando en lugares prohibidos y olvidó sacarla de su bolsillo. Fortuito, supuso. Sí, esa era el término correcto.

—Ah, señor Holmes. Que bueno ver que la investigación llega a una conclusión. ¿Algo más con lo que pueda ayudarle...? —Su voz se perdió al ver a Sherlock parado frente al contenedor 55, escribiendo la fecha de hoy en un cheque en blanco: _2 de diciembre de 2030_.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Perdón?

Sherlock escribió _Instalación de Refugio y Contención para Protegidos de South London_ en el campo de "Páguese a".

—La cuota de registro para este protegido. ¿Cuánto?

Pero el man estaba desconcertado—. Perdón, ¿qué?

Con un suspiro de obvia molesta, dejó caer sus manos a los lados—. Por este. El estado me confirió el deber de servir como anfitrión a un protegido, y estoy disponible para un reemplazo. ¿No vas a dejar que cumpla mi deber como ciudadano para el rey y mi país? ¿No? Creería que no. Me llevo a este a mi departamento en Baker Street ahora. Puedes enviar toda la documentación a mi domicilio vía mensajero —preferiblemente uno que no haya asesinado a su hermana— pero pagaré inmediatamente por él. Así que, pregunto, ¿cuánto?

—¿Por este?

—Es lo que dije.

—¿ _Este_?

—Por Dios, hombre, ¿te dio un derrame cerebral o algo?

Tal vez él era quien tenía uno en este momento.

Dentro del contenedor, el protegido se alejaba de la malla. Usó la fría pared de concreto como apoyo para moverse.

—Usted me perdonará, señor Holmes, —espetó Rudy—. Es solo que... Bueno, digo, si está seguro... Es que él es un protegido descartado. Uno rescatado y como verá, no es joven. Tenemos muchos para que usted escoja, jóvenes, saludables. Más sociables, que se adaptan mejor o, como sabe usted, con menos problemas. Puedo mostrarle, si desea.

—No.

—Bueno, eh, si está seguro... La cuota de registro debe ser baja, muy baja. La mínima, si la memoria no me falla. Setenta y cinco libras.

Sherlock, de vuelta en la chequera, se quedó paralizado. Estaba preparado para una cifra de al menos tres ceros a la derecha. Los niños eran obviamente los más costosos, pero un adulto de un buen lote podría costar entre ocho o nueve mil libras. Sacudiendo su cabeza, en una letra clara, escribió el cheque por £1,500. Luego lo firmó.

—Esto se ve más apropiado.

En el momento en el que lo entregó, Sherlock se preguntó qué carajos acababa de hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:
> 
> [1] La frase es "grasping at straws", que traduce literalmente "sujetándose a las pajillas" (o popotes, o pitillos, dependiendo del país). La traducción que puse fue para darle un contexto más generalizado para los latinos.
> 
> \--
> 
> El tema de la cuarentena por COVID-19 me tenía en jaque con esto. Ya lo había traducido, pero no había tenido el tiempo de sentarme a publicarlo. ¡Perdón por ello! Pondré este y el cuarto capítulo en compensación. Recuerden seguir las reglas de cuarentena y apliquen el aislamiento social. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. El Nuevo Protegido

Para cuando nació Sherlock en 1995, la familia Holmes llevaba once años como anfitriona, desde el día de su boda cuando la familia del novio le regaló a la feliz pareja junto con un viaje de vacaciones en Australia, una antigua vajilla que había estado dos siglos en la familia y que incluso había sobrevivido a la Gran Guerra, un protegido para mantener. Era de un lote irlandés pero de temperamento tranquilo, conocido por su talento natural para la jardinería y una voz tenor adorable, y con un cabello tan rojizo como el eobre, el cual mantenía largo y atado en una coleta. Llevaba una barba larga y poblada, la cual organizaba en trenzas, una o tres o una docena, dependiendo de la semana. Así que lo llamaron Barbarroja.

Tan pronto Sherlock pudo reconocer rostros, mostró una evidente preferencia por Barbarroja, y su presencia era la forma más eficiente de hacerle sonreír. Con el tiempo, Barbarroja era el compañero de juegos de su predilección. Tenía todas las cualidades de un excelente amigo: podía recitar un sorprendente cuento para doormir. No se cansaba al ser el pony que recorría el jardín, o un gnomo en la habitación, y era el único que podía sentarse y escuchar a Sherlock practicar en su pequeño violín. La señora Holmes no necesitaba contratar una niñera, no con Barbarroja a la mano (pero igual contrataron una, por aquello de las apariencias).

Siendo tan joven, Sherlock no entendía sobre protegidos o del ALFSP. Igual, si le dijeran, no lo entendería. Respecto a Sherlock, Barbarroja era un miembro más de la familia. Así que la noticia llegó como un baldado de agua fría y le destrozó el corazón, a los siete años de edad, cuando descubrió quién era Barbarroja en realidad.

Desde ese momento, Sherlock no ha querido tener algo que ver con los protegidos, ni el propio, ni los de los demás.

Así las cosas, no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar lo que haría con éste a partir de ahora.

***

Con el cheque recibido y con su firma estampada en todos los formularios de transferencia, Sherlock podría llevarse su nuevo encargo del lugar. La el archivo notarial del protegido sería enviado durante esa semana, luego de que el registro fuese actualizado. Pero la ley pedía que, antes de ser llevado a su nuevo domicilio, el protegido debía pasar una revisión médica. No era solo parte del papeleo oficial para el archivo tanto del anfitrión como del sujeto, sino que era una medida de protección para asegurarse de que los encargos no llevaran consigo enfermedades o alguna condición.

Afortunadamente, al lado de la perrera, estaban los Vets[1]. O mejor dicho, El Centro de Tratamiento en Salud a Protegidos. Como todos los CTSPs, su staff consistía mayoritatiamente en oficiales retirados del Cuerpo Médico de la Armada Real[2], veteranos de guerra que no podían encontrar trabajo y que estaban dispuestos a poner su tralento al servicio de la comunidad por un mísero salario mensual, pagado por el Estado. Sherlock no sabía a quien odiaban más los Vets: los protegidos, los anfitriones, o entre ellos mismos, pero la reputación del lugar estaba por el suelo.

Si algo bueno se pudiera decir de todo esto, es que la espera no fue larga. Sherlock y su nuevo protegido fueron llevados a la sala de consulta casi que de inmediato. Eso de verdad, causó sorpresa. No por pasar rápido, sino el hecho de que debía estar presente en el procedimiento, como si llevara a un perro que ha dejado de comer y que tenía que explicarle los síntomas al médico.

—Procedimiento estándar, —dijo la enfermera cuando trató de quejarse y decir que se quedaría afuera esperando—. Los anfitriones deben conocer a cabalidad el perfil médico de sus protegidos.

En otras palabras, no había confidencialidad entre un doctor y su paciente. No cuando se trataba de un protegido. ¿Era esto lo normal? Nunca había ido a los exámenes médicos de Barnaby.

—Okay, amiguito, ropas fuera y puestas allá, y vamos a ver cuánto pesas. El protegido se empezó a desabotonar el cárdigan café pero, mientras su mano izquierda tenía problemas en sujetar los botones de manera apropiada, la derecha tenía el más particular de los tremores. La tarea iba a ser lenta. La enfermera terminó pegándole en la mano para que se quedara quieto en la camilla metálica (¿Qué no había al menos una cama decente o papel, por aquello de la higiene?) y dijo—: Vamos, chico, que no tenemos todo el día, ¿o sí?

—Está lastimado, —respondió Sherlock, indignado. Se acercó a ayudar, que es lo que creyó que la enfermera debió hacer antes de vocal su evidente fastidio.

Al acercarse, el protegido contuvo el aliento, pero permaneció quieto mientras las manos de Sherlock terminaron con la laboriosa tarea, quitando el cárdigan—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el resto?

Los ojos del protegido se posaron sobre los de Sherlock, brevemente, para luego desviar la mirada. Asintió, apenado.

El problema fue que, con la herida en el hombro, el protegido apenas si podía levantar su brazo izquierdo, así que sacarlo de aquella camiseta de poliéster fue todo un reto, Sherlock haciendo que el contrario saltara de dolor al menos tres veces en el proceso. Al menos pudo desvestir lo, revelando un hombre aún más delgado de lo que había supuesto. Demasiado flaco. Podía contar cada costilla y cada vértebra asomándose a través de la piel. Para sorpresa de Sherlock, el tatuaje de registro que todos los protegidos portaban estaba debajo de la C7 en su columna. Justo en la base de la nuca, impresa en tinta azul. Nunca en su vida había visto uno en ese lugar. Los tatuajes casi siempre estaban en la parte interna del brazo izquierdo o de la muñeca. ¿Por qué razón tuvieron que ponerlo en ese lugar?

Mientras la enfermera le daba golpes a la pantalla de su tableta con su pluma para mostrar su impaciencia, Sherlock ayudó al protegido a quitarse lo demas; zapatos, medias, pantalón, pero tuvo que ser ordenado por la mujer para quitarse el resto ( _«La ropa interior también»_ ).

—Listo, a la balanza. Vamos. —Sin mostrar un atisbo de sorpresa por la posición inusual, escaneó el tatuaje, pasando la información a la tableta, y con un bip mecanizado, estaban listos para empezar.

Sin la ropa protegiéndole, la cojera del protegido era más pronunciada. O tal vez era porque Sherlock ahora podía ver qué la causaba, y su estómago casi no tolera ello. Los huesos del tobillo derecho sobresalían como protuberancias y su pie estaba ligeramente doblado hacia dentro. Sherlock no era doctor, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no era un defecto de nacimiento. En vez de eso, parecía que el tobillo se había roto en algún punto, no fue atendido y se pegó de nuevo en esa forma. Espero un comentario de la enfermera o que le preguntara al protegido, pero nada paso. Tal vez no estaba ahí para hablar de temas que no fueran de atención de emergencia. Las cirugías correctivas no están disponible por los costos. Sherlock se preguntó si sería correcto conseguirle un bastón.

—50.8 kilos, —recitó la enfermera la lectura de la balanza. Sherlock tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Luego ella presionó un botón, y la máquina luego arrojó más información como la estatura del protegido (1.68 metros), índice de masa muscular (17.9; bajo de peso), presión sanguínea (90 sobre 60) y temperatura (38 grados, un poco más alto de lo normal). Aunque la CTSP paarecía funcionar con herramientas de hace más de veinte años —remanentes de viejos hospitales—, al menos tenían la tecnología suficiente para hacer los chequeos rápidos. Así que la enfermera tomó los análisis de sangre con una pistola de muestreo, apuntándola en el brazo derecho del protegido, anotando los resultados en sus notas. Era una extraña mezcla de aparatos modernos y algo casi que medieval, pero Sherlock concluyó que tal vez así eran las cosas con los protegidos.

—El doctor estará con ustedes en breve, —dijo la enfermera, sin tan siquiera dejar algún mensaje de formalidad al retirarse.

Por primera vez, Sherlock estaba solo con su nuevo protegido. Para un hombre que apenas se permitía sentirse incómodo, nunca se había sentido más vulnerable, y eso que él era quien estaba vestido. Sintió la necesidad de disculparse por ello, de ofrecer su abrigo para que se cubriera, o al menos hasta cuando el doctor apareciera. Hacía frío en la sala, y el protegido, tal cual como Dios lo trajo al mundo, ya se veía cansado. Estaba tratando de no temblar, y Sherlock trataba de no quedarse mirando a esa escena deplorable, en particular por que todo esto le hacía cuestionar qué estaba hacienndo. Por su parte, el protegido no trató de cubrirse, o de buscar calor, o de acomodarse. No se quejó de las condiciones, como cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho, y permaneció mirando al suelo, como esperando a que todo pasara. Aunque una rodilla se movía sin cesar, sea por nervios o dolor, Sherlock no lograba discernir la razón de tal ocurrencia.

Buscando decir algo significativo, Sherlock señaló a la silla de plástico cerca de la pared—. Tal vez puedes sentarte mientras--

Pero el doctor llegó. Era joven, más que Sherlock, pero tenía una expresión demacrada, de viejo, como si tuviera problemas para salir de la cama a diario. Apenas si echó un vistazo a la información en la tableta.

—Doctor Bill Murray, hola, sí. Usted es el señor Sherlock Holmes, bienvenido.

—¿Es necesario que esté desnudo para esto? —Sherlock preguntó, indignado de repente—. Está helando aquí, y no está en condiciones para--

—No tardaré, —interrumpió el médico, apático—. Hace que todo sea más rápido. De acuerdo entonces. Número de registro JW6462-11, varón, treinta y siete, lote Británico, y readquirido justo hoy, ¿es correcto? Entonces esto se trata de una inspección para domicilio, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y tengo afán de llevarlo a casa. ¿Cuánto demora esto?

—No mucho, no mucho. No si él coopera.

—No ha sido más cooperativo porque _es imposible_ , —Sherlock espetó.

—Entonces no debería haber problemas. —El Dr. Murray marcó una casilla en su formulario—. Okay, veamos qué es lo que estamos lidiando hoy.

El Vet se puso un par de guantes de látex para realizar su inspección, y Sherlock permaneció al lado para observar todo, de brazos cruzados, aguantando la rabia que sentía. En ese momento era la emoción con la cual se podía relacionar en este momento.

Primero, el doctor midió la vista del protegido, que estaba _«justo como debía»_ ; luego apuntó una luz hacia sus oídos, la nariz y la garganta. Sin decir palabra, sacudió su cabeza y escribió algo en sus notas. Procedió luego a examinar la traquea, mirar su cuero cabelludo, escuchar su corazón y su respiración, revisar la piel, palmar el abdomen, medir la fuerza musculara y reflejos y examinar sus genitales, recto y próstata; esta última parte apenas provocando una reacción de parte del protegido —una mandíbula apretada y un ligero respingo de dolor—, pero no dejó salir sonido alguno. Al final, el doctor observó la herida de bala, por el frente y por detrás, y cambió los vendajes, todo hecho con eficiencia expedita de soldado. Pero el examen a nivel general fue superficial.

—Okay, fue agotador, —dijo el Dr. Murray entre un suspiro cuando al fin terminó. Al protegido, le dijo—, ya puedes vestirte.

—Necesita ayuda, —intervino Sherlock, moviéndose a recoger la ropa.

—Ayúdalo entonces, —dijo el médico sin mayor interés. Y mientras Sherlock ayudó al protegido a vestirse de nuevo, el doctor empezó a listar los resultados de su inspección—. Primero, las buenas noticias. El análisis de sangre revela un conteo alto de glóbulos blancos, pero nada que llame la atención. Esto es normal cuando el cuerpo se está recuperando de una herida de bala u otras infecciones. Los análisis de orina sugieren que hay deshidratación, pero nadaa de qué preocuparse. Ofrécele un vaso de agua cuando lleguen a casa, déjalo orinar y luego dos vasos más; dos litros en total antes de dormir. Es un cas, así que no tendrás problemas con excitación sexual o agresividad. Debería ser bastante dócil. La herida del hombro está limpia y sanando correctamente. Necesitas igual ayudarlo limpiar la herida dos veces al día y aplicar el medicamento. Te daremos un poco para que lleves a casa. También, te daré un panfleto con todo ejercicios que debe realizar para recuperar la movilidad en el brazo.

Sherlock sentía que le explicaban como cuidar una planta por todo el interés que demostraba el doctor.

—Está bajo de peso, así que debes alimentarlo. Dos kilos serían el ideal a corto plazo, pero diez, diez y medio lo pondrán en el rango de peso normal. Está con antibióticos por lo del hombro así que debe tener el apetito un poco descuadrado. Asegúrese de que coma. Y manténgalo hidratado, en especial si hay síntomas de diarrea o de estreñimiento en los siguientes días. Las transiciones pueden cause molestias en el tracto gastrointestinal antes de estabilizarse. Cualquier rastro de sangre en sus deposiciones, y querrá traerlo de vuelta...

Mientras más hablaba el doctor, y mientras más Sherlock observaba al protegido mientras se vestia, más abrumado se sentía. El protegido estaba peor de lo que pensaba. La castración no era rara en un protegido varón, pero incluso Sherlock podía notar el pésimo trabajo que habían hecho en ese sujeto. Eso sin mencionar el montón de cicatrices en la nuca o las contusiones que marcaban su torso a la altura de las costillas y también sus muslos. También había una llamativa cicatriz en la parte interior de su brazo izquierdo, en la región de la muñeca, donde el tatuaje de registro debería estar. Era vieja la cicatriz, pero horrible, y el doctor ni siquiera la verificó. Tal vez en el archivo había alguna explicación. Pero la verdad era que, debió investigar antes de actuar. Sabía nada — _absolutamente nada_ — sobre esta criatura.

Lo que era aún peor, es que empezaba a dudar en sus capacidades de manejo sobre el tema. ¿Para qué carajos había tomado esta decisión? ¿Era ya muy tarde para echarse atrás y salvar su orgullo? Nadie sabía aún lo que había hecho, al menos nadie que importara. Pudo haber dejado la perrera sin que Lestrade lo viera, la señora Hudson ni siquiera sabía que su último protegido había expirado, y Mycroft estaba esperando a que su período de treinta días pasara para sacar algún acto de último minuto. Así que nadie sabía. Carajo, el cheque estaba en una pila "por procesar", esperando por su regreso, para hacerlo pedacitos. Obviamente actuó sin pensar, cosa que no refleja a su forma de ser.

—Hay tres cosas que necesitan atención inmediata, —prosiguió el Dr. Murray—. Uno: ambos oídos están infectados. Hay inflamación en la garganta y en los tubos de Eustaquio. Lo más probable es que sean el resultado de alguna reciente afección. ¿Están delicados, eh? —con ello chasqueó los dedos cerca del oído del protegido; este dio un respingo—. Y su audición está probablemente afectada. Te enviaré a casa con gotas e instrucciones para ayudar a mantener los oídos sin secreción. Si los antibióticos para el hombro no ayudan, debemos cambiar las medicinas. Le daremos unas píldoras para ello.

—¿Que afección? —preguntó Sherlock, pero el doctor sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez gripe, o un resfriado. Podría ser sólo una alergia. Nada salió en los análisis de orina y de sangre, así que lo que era, ya pasó, y dejó una infección de oído. Dos: Tu protegido tiene piojos. Piojos y liendres.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿En serio?

—No es inusual. La higiene en el CAV, allá en la perrera, nunca tiene alta prioridad. No hay nada en el vello púbico —no es que tenga mucho— pero no querrás que recueste su cabeza en una almohada hasta que ese tema quede resuelto. La solución fácil, le tapamos la cabeza y le damos un buen baño con agua caliente y jabón médico antes de que lo lleve a casa.

—Ehm, —Sherlock se quedó pensando. El cabello del protegido estaba sucio y en motas, así que un corte de cabello y mucho champú estaban en el orden del día. Pero, ¿raparlo? ¿Era eso un gesto humillante? ¿O uno prudente?

—Es barato y eficiente, señor Holmes. No querrá que los piojos se proliferen. El cabello vuelve a crecer.

—Sí, está bien, —respondió, sintiéndose culpable.

—Y tercero, —El Dr. Murray tocó un lado de su mandíbula—. Caries severa. Parece incomodarlo bastante. Debe ser por ello también que está bajo de peso: le duele al comer.

—Entonces necesita un dentista.

—No hay problema. Le sacaremos la pieza antes de que se vaya. Le ahorra a usted algo de dinero y un viaje extra.

Sherlock sintió algo revolverse dentro de sí, aunque su rostro permaneció calmado—. ¿No le pueden hacer, no se, un tratamiento de conductos o algo?

La negativa se hizo evidente, no en misericordia, sino en un movimiento pragmático—. Está muy dañado. No se preocupe. Eso hace que sacarlo sea más fácil. —Hizo un gesto final sobre la tablet para terminar sus notas y dijo—, bueno, creo que eso es todo. —Subió la mirada y vio que el protegido aún estaba a medio vestir. Sherlock apenas estaba organizando la camiseta para ponérsela—. No, no, ¿qué está haciendo? Debemos bañarlo. Vamos, vamos, quítele todo. Ahora, señor Holmes, es libre de irse y esperar en la recepción. Saldrá dentro de poco.

***

En el taxi de vuelta a casa, Sherlock trajo de vuelta aquel pensamiento: _Debí comprar un gato_.

Un _gato_ , como eran conocidos coloquialmente, eran protegidos que podían cuidarse a sí mismos. Autosuficientes, y buscaban solos en qué ocuparse. Todo lo que necesitaban, era la tarjeta de mesada provista por su anfitrión, o como fuera que se llamara, para que hicieran sus propias compras, y el ocasional chequeo de obediencia. Un gato era exactamente lo que una persona en su situación —soltero, profesional, independiente—, debía buscar en un nuevo protegido, si uno era necesario. En cambio, había adoptado un protegido. Un callejero.

Se sintió culpable por buscar ya formas y estrategias para librarse de todo. Sí, pagó el dinero, pero no había registrado el papeleo. Sí, ahora tenía custodia legal, pero eso no quería decir que no podría encontrar una razón legal para ponerlo a la venta o para trueque. Sí, era ahora el anfitrión de un protegido que era más un perro mestizo bastante dañado, pero también sacía que algunos peces gordos del mercado negro podían ayudarle a deshaacerse del asunto. Siempre había escapatoria. Tenía que haber escapatoria.

Se sentaron juntos en la silla trasera de un taxi, en un doloroso silencio que llevó al viaje más largo e inimaginable a Baker Street. Sherlock apenas podía verlo. El protegido era un desastre. Sus ropas fueron quemadas, así que la enfermera le dio unas prendas nuevas. El lugar no era un hospital en sí, solo manejaban pacientes que no se quedaban, así que las nuevas prendas consistían en una camiseta de papel que resbalaba por un hombro y que estaba amarrada en la espalda con un par de cordones, y un juego de rasposos pantalones de _talla única_ , hechos de una fibra fácil de romper y que salió de una bolsa plástica, sin ropa interior. Le devolvieron los zapatos, pero sin medias.

Si de abrigos se trata, sin embargo, no tenían nada, y Sherlock, que estaba aún menos preparado que los enfermeros, tampoco. Así que, cuando salieron a la calle, el frío inclemente de diciembre dejó a Sherlock sin aliento y el protegido solo trató de sobrellevar la sensación, pero sin abrigo, y con prendas de papel que parecían estar a punto de salir a volar, y con una cabeza rapada, se llevó todo el golpe del clima.

—Oh, por Dios santo, —dijo Sherlock, y se quitó su propio abrigo y corbata, envolviendo ese pequeño cuerpo aantes de caminar casi un cuarto de milla para buscar un taxi.

Ahora el protegido estaba rígido, sentado a su lado, mirando hacia la nada como lo había hecho en la perrera, sin decir palabra. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Estaba, de hecho, pensando?

—Es un departamento decente, —dijo Sherlock, solo por iniciar conversación—. Primer y segundo puso. Yo, ehm, tengo que hacer espacio para ti en la segundaa habitación. Ahora mismo es una especie de laboratorio. Yo no planeaba... Bueno, de todas maneras, arreglaremos todo. Compraremos una cama.

Y un guardarropas. Una cómoda. Una mesa de noche. Lámparas. Ropa. Por Dios, de verdad no había pensado en nada. El protegido llegó con las manos vacías —bueno, exceptuando los medicamentos para lo de su diente y gotas para los oídos— y ahora tenía que proveer todas las ropas para para que un ser humano se viera civilizado.

—Espero que las escaleras no sean una molestia, con lo de tu pierna.

—No será un problema, señor, —dijo el protegido, con la lengua empelotada, ya que todo el lado izquierdo de su boca estaba lleno de gasa y su mandíbula completamente hinchada por la extracción, así que trataaba de moverse lo menos posible.

—El tobillo. ¿Desde cuándo está así?

El protegido tardó en responder esta vez, pero lo hizo—. Desde que era joven, señor.

—Sherlock, —esta vez no hubo respuesta, pero Sherlock entendó que su comentario no había sido comprendido por el protegido—. Mi nombre. Ese es mi nombre. Sherlock Holmes.

—Sí, señor Holmes.

—No, digo, me puedes llamar Sherlock. Nada de esa basura de _señor_ , o de _señor Holmes_. ¿Entendido?

El protegido asintió.

—¿Y tu qué? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Nuevamente, la respuesta tardó, esta vez antecedida por un trago seco—. El que usted le guste, señor.

—No tengo preferencias. —El protegido no dijo nada, entonces Sherlock pregunto—, ¿Cuál fue tu último nombre?

El protegido relamió sus labios, pensando, y Sherlock pensó que iba a mentir. Pero no lo hizo—. Me llamaron Enano, señor.

—No te voy a llamar _Enano_ , —dijo Sherlock con disgusto.

Nunca entendió como algunos anfitriones llamaban a sus protegidos. Manchas y Tigger y Gizmo eran de los peores, como si de un caniche se tratara. ¿Un hombre de cincuenta años respondiendo al nombre de Snoopy? Era peor que humillar a alguien. Era inhumano. Una vez conoció a un Frizzy, llamada así por su cabello, una Weeta, porque a una pareja les pareció demasiado tierna la pronunciación de la palabra 'Rita' de su hija de tres años. Incluso Mycroft tenía la tendencia de llamar a sus protegidos en base a figuras históricas, bautizándolos con nombres de al menos doscientos años de antigüedad: Newton, Rembrandt, Napoleón, Antonieta.

Y luego pensó en Barbarroja, la elección de sus padres. No fue esta la primera vez en la que se preguntó como se llamaba antes. Después de todo, no era un protegido desde su nacimiento. Su nacimiento fue diez años antes de La Gran Explosión, y doce antes del ALFSP. Y que años después que tuvo la barba por la que todos le reconocían. ¿Cuál había sido su nombre real?

El protegido permaneció en silencio, esperando cualquier nombre que se le ocurriera a Sherlock.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste un nombre? —Sherlock preguntó, tratando de controlar su molestia—. Un nombre de verdad, digo.

El protegido cuidadosamente tocó el lado lastimado de su rostro antes de reposar su mano nuevamente sobre su pierna—. He tenido varios, señor.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Bo. Boone. Cagón. Pluto. Lunarcito. Espasmo--

—Okay, basta. Basta. —Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Esto no salió como esperaba. ¿Por qué carajos había tenido tantos nombres, y tantos tan horribles? Tal vez no quería saber la historia de este protegido—. Me refiero a un nombre _real_. ¿Cuál era tu primer nombre?

—No se a qué se refiere, señor.

—Sherlock. Ya te dije, mi nombre es Sherlock.

—Sí señor.

Sherlock suspiró—. ¿Cómo te llamó tu madre?

—No tuve una.

Aguantándose un sonido de frustración, preguntó algo más—. ¿Cómo te _gustaría_ que te llamara?

—Como usted prefiera, señor. Y volvieron al inicio.

***

Subir las escaleras del departamento tomó más tiempo de lo que Sherlock acostumbraba. Guió el camino, lentamente, mientras el protegido con dificultad le seguía. Cuando al fin pasaron a la sala hasta él estaba cansado. Sherlock vio el lugar como si fuese nuevo para él, imaginando como debía verse a los ojos de alguien que venía por primera vez. Pensó que estaba terriblemente desordenado y desorganizado, y como nunca, sintió algo de pena.

—De acuerdo. Entonces. Este es. Por supuesto yo--, —tosió sobre su mano—. Lo voy a arreglar un poco. Hacer espacio. No siempre ha estado tan... —No siguió, porque siempre _estaba_ sucio. Ni siquiera había recogido los papeles que arrojó sobre la chimenea—. ¡Pero bueno! Puedes usar los libros sin inconvenientes, el televisor está en la esquina, el periódico llega todos los días. Uhm. Mi computador. Violín. Chimenea. Archivos criminales. —¿Por qué estaba señalando todo? El protegido tenía ojos. Y esos ojos estaban mirando todo a su alrededor, aunque tímidos, como si no tuviese permiso para hacerlo. Sujetaba el frente de su abrigo y apoyando su peso sobre su pierna buena, luciendo fuera de lugar. Luego los ojos del protegido se posaron sobre el cráneo que reposaba sobre el mantel, y sus cejas se elevaron—. Un amigo mío, —dijo en broma. Pero él protegido no se rió, ni sonrió, y Sherlock terminó entre dientes—. En sentido figurado.

Se dio vuelta hacia la cocina, indicándole al protegido que lo siguiera—. Todo está a tu disposición, y puedes comer lo que quieras del refrigerador. Las bolsas de té están en frascos al lado de la tostadora, platos y vasos en el gabinete. ¿Te gusta el té? ¿A quién no le gusta? Si, bueno, entonces, la señora Hudson casi siempre lava todo. Le digo que no lo haga. Pero ya que estás aquí... Eso, si quieres... Aunque querrás evitar la cafetera, por ahora. El café no sabe igual desde las ranas. De todas formas, busquemos ropas apropiadas. No puedo tenerte aquí caminando en una camisa que sirve más para limpiarte el trasero.

Justo cuando iba al pasillo, se dio cuenta de que el protegido reaccionó con un ligero susto a sus palabras. Le dio algo de remordimiento, pero no había hecho ese comentario para quejarse de su vestimenta, sino como un desahogo al tonto staff del albergue. Avergonzado de su paso en falso, decidió ignorar la reacción y proseguir a su dormitorio, el protegido detrás de él con paso tímido.

—Mi habitacion, —dijo Sherlock—. La tuya estará arriba, pero aún no está lista. El protegido observó la habitación principal y luego desvió la mirada. Está vez, Sherlock se apresuró a corregir la incomodidad.

—Espero que no te moleste el _sofá_ por un par de días.

Sí, eso servirá. De todas formas, en verdad, no estaba pensando en quedarse con el protegido mayor tiempo. Tan pronto como hiciera el arreglo y encontrara un nuevo comprador. Pero el protegido no tenía que saber ello.

—Bueno, entonces, —dijo de nuevo, abriendo un cajón de su cómoda. Su sala era un desastre, pero tenía un orden específico de las cosas en su habitación, empezando por el cajón de los calcetines. Todas sus camisetas estaban dobladas de manera impecable, al lado de sus pantalones de pijama. Sacó de ahí una camiseta de color oscuro que usaba para dormir (jamás lo verían en la calle usando aquello)—. Es un poco grande para ti. Pero servirá hasta cuando consigamos ropa apropiada.

Supuso que al menos tendría que hacerlo. No podía ceder al protegido en ropa prestada o de papel.

Sherlock ayudó al protegido a quitarse su abrigo Belstaff y desató los cordones de la ropa de hospital, dándose cuenta que el baño que le dieron parecía que lo hubieran hecho con una esponjilla de cocina en vez de una de baño, y nuevamente, de la particular ubicación del tatuaje de registro en la nuca. La curiosidad al fin lo llevó a preguntar.

—¿Alguna razón en especial para que esto esté aquí? —preguntó, dando un toque a la marca—. El protegido saltó de susto ante el toque inesperado—. Un lugar inusual para la marca.

—No señor. No hay razón.

Sherlock dio un paso atrás para ayudar a ponerle la camiseta azul—. No hablas mucho, ¿o sí?

El protegido lo miró, y luego desvió la mirada, reprimido.

—Tal vez cuando no tengas la boca llena de gasa, —dijo, tratando de ser amable, pero la gentileza no era una cualidad conocida.

Ayudó al protegido con las mangas y con ropa interior (sí, son íntimos, pero ¿que más podía hacer por ahora?), pantalones de pijama (doblados en la bota unas tres veces) y calcetines, y un cárdigan negro bastante grande que Sherlock nunca usaba. Pero era invierno, y aunque la calefacción estaba perfecta, estaba muy frío para andar de manga corta. Vestido con la ropa de Sherlock, gigantes para su pequeña figura, apenas si se venía mejor que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Pero, ya estaba limpio. Olía mucho mejor. Y aunque su cabello fue cortado a la raíz, lo cual descubrió algunos puntos rojos de mordidas, al menos ya no tenía piojos. Eso era algo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, buscando qué hacer con el hombre.

El protegido inconscientemente se lamió los labios. Tal vez sólo la idea de comer era suficiente para hacerlo salivar. Pero se notaba que no sabía cómo debía responder. Tal vez se preguntaba si podía hacer algo con ese desastre bucal. Lentamente, asintió con la cabeza.

Solo había un problema: no tenía comida en el apartamento. Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto. Tenía una lata de aceitunas verdes vencida y un cuarto de bolsa de pasta ziti seca en los gabinetes, una bolsa de arvejas y media docena de pastel de cangrejo en el congelador que Sherlock puso ahí el verano pasado y que olvidó, y leche en el refrigerados que apenas si estaba buena para tres sorbos.

Sherlock no cocinaba para sí mismo. Casi nunca. Tostada y mermelada y eso era todo, y ya no tenía de eso. La señora Hudson —sabiendo lo inútil que era en la cocina—, en algunas ocasiones le traía pequeñas porciones y sobras, pero casi siempre comía de carrito de comida o de tiendas de fish and chips cuando estaba fuera de casa, o pedía a domicilio. Había una pila de panfletos en la mesa y en la sala, pero revisando ligero, se dio cuenta de que no podía comer Thai o barbecue o pizza, no con esa boca así. Pero tenía que comer.

Recordando cuando le sacaron las muelas del juicio a los dieciocho, Sherlock decidió salir a comprar helado y yogurt. Tal vez una malteada, si encontraba donde. Así que sentó al protegido frente al televisor, le dio el control remoto y salió del departamento hacia el supermercado.

Mientras hacía la fila, cargando cuatro paquetes de yogurt Dannon en una mano y un litro de helado Napolitano, el teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Tratando de sacarlo, casi deja caer los yogurts.

—Te desapareciste, —dijo Lestrade.

—¿Pudiste encontrar cómo salir solo del edificio? —Añadió Sherlock.

—Ja ja.

—¿Encontraste algo en los interrogatorios? Pudo escuchar el predecible suspiro al otro lado de la línea—. No.

—Una pena.

—Sí. Bueno, no esperábamos que fuese diferente. Entrada por salida[3].

—Entrada por salida.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces para qué llamas? —La fila se movió lo suficiente para dejar los yogurts y el helado en la banda de la caja.

—Pensé que estabas interesado en otro.

—¿Otro qué? ¿Protegido suicida?

—Bueno, algo que aparenta ser un suicidio. Pero esta vez, no es un protegido.

—¿Quién?

—Sir Jeffrey Patterson. Fue encontrado muerto en el piso veintinueve de un edificio en renovación. Qué hacía ahí, cómo entró, incluso como murió-- nadie lo sabe. ¿Te interesa?

—Envíame la dirección.

La cajera estaba escaneando el primer artículo, pero Sherlock, luego de guardar el teléfono, dijo—, Deje así, —y se marchó. Haría las compras después. Ahora tenía un caso.

***

A la hora en la que finalmente regresaba a Baker Street, ya estaba oscuro, y los yogurts fueron olvidados. El caso atrajo toda su atención y poder intelectual, y aún permanecía deliciosamente sin resolver, lo cual significaba que habría más trabajo mañana y ello le encantaba.

Tan absorbido estaba en sus pensamientos sobre la misteriosa muerte de Sir Patterson que se olvidó por completo del protegido que adquirió temprano ese día hasta el momento en el que puso la llave en la cerradura. Se paralizó, suspiró y se dio de frente con la puerta justo debajo del 221B. Maldición. Era un anfitrión ahora. Y aparentemente uno negligente. Bueno, tal vez, la señora Hudson tenía algo decente en su refrigerador. Una gelatina o algo suave y frío. Y si no, tal vez estaba dispuesta a hacerle algo. Eran apenas las —miró su reloj— las once y cuarto. Maldita sea. Ya ella debía estar dormida.

Un quejido salió de sí, para luego abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras, esperando que el protegido se quedara dormido en el sofá para lidiar con el asunto en la mañana.

Pero al entrar a la sala, la única luz del lugar era la del televisor, en el mismo canal en el que lo dejó, y el control remoto permanecía en el brazo del mueble como si nunca lo hubiesen tocado. El protegido no estaba.

Por un instante Sherlock pensó, _oh por Dios, es escapista_. Estaba sorprendido, pero casi que lo admiraba. El protegido no aparentaba ser de los que corren, pero era probable que era más listo de lo que Sherlock suponía. Después de todo el registro aún no estaba formalizado. Sherlock pagó la cuota pero no había firmado los formularios, así que si el protegido fuese atrapado antes de llegar a Noruega —que era lo más probable— el número de registro en su nuca lo llevaría de vuelta a la perrera, no a él. Tal vez _esto_ era lo que necesitaba. La perrera diría que es un anfitrión incompetente, o la corte lo haría, rehusándose a devolverlo. ¿Podría ser así de fácil?

Pero el instante pasó, y ahí Sherlock escuchó un quejido reprimido en la cocina. Dio unos pasos en la sala y encendió las luces, y ahí fue cuando vio al protegido, sentado en el piso, con su espalda contra la pared, parcialmente ocultó detrás de los páneles de vidrio. Sus piernas dobladas, reposaba este sobre sus tobillos, una mano sobre su boca, la otra en el lado de su rostro hinchado y se mecia y gemía de dolor. Una línea de sangre se dibujaba hasta la camiseta azul prestada.

—Oh, mierda, —dijo Sherlock. Corrió a agacharse y trató de quitar las manos del protegido de su cara. Encontró algo de resistencia. Los músculos estaban tensionados con fuerza, y sus brazos se movieron cuando Sherlock trataba de manipularlo. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e inundados con lágrimas de dolor, y cuando Sherlock finalmente logró quitar sus manos, vio la boca y la barbilla embarradas de sangre. _Dios santo_ , debió ser el agujero en su boca, el que dejó el diente extraído. Algo malo ocurría y el sangrado no paraba.

—Vamos, de pie.

Considerando su mente brillante, ciertamente no estaba pensando, porque sujetó el brazo equivocado para intentar levantar al protegido. Al lastimar su hombro, el protegido dejó salir un grito devastador, y cuando lo hizo, sus labios se separaron y dejaron salir la sangre contenida como agua de una jarra y hacía su mano.

—¡Jesús! —gritó Sherlock, saltando hacia atrás.

El protegido quedó jadeando de dolor, y sus músculos temblaban sin control. Sherlock se alejó de ahí hasta el otro extremo de la cocina, dejándose caer en una silla, que envió una punzada dolorosa a su cadera. Se quejó frustrado, y por un momento considero las ganas de huir— irse del lugar por la noche, pretender que nunca llegó a casa y rehusarse a lidiar con este desastre. ¡Que el tipo resuelva solo! Pero la triste realidad era que, huir no era una opción para ninguna de las partes.

Se obligó a calmarse, regresando a la esquina donde estaba el protegido hecho bolita, llorando de intensa agonía y manchando de sangre el piso. Agachado, esta vez al lado derecho del contrario, puso su brazo sobre sus hombros, sujetó su muñeca con fuerza y ambos terminador de pie. Sherlock se sorprendió de lo liviano que era este hombre, fácil de levantar. Luego, lo llevó hacia el lavaplatos, donde abrió la llave del agua fría y acercó la cabeza del protegido al líquido que corría—. Vamos, escupe. Así es.

Agua junto con sangre cayó y también la gasa que debió ser cambiada horas atrás. Y Sherlock recordó algo más: las píldora para el dolor que el Dr. Murray dijo que debían tomarse cada seis horas. También había olvidado ello. El frasco estaba en su abrigo y salió con él del departamento.

Puso su mano luego bajo el agua para llenarla y hacer que el protegido bebiera, primero para lavar ese desastre de sangre —tanto como fuera posible—, pero también para lavarle la boca—. Enjuaga y escupe, —le instruyó.

No fue fácil. Tomó tiempo. El protegido siguió las instrucciones, pero hubo dolor y lágrimas. Cuando ya su saliva no cargaba tanta sangre, Sherlock lo dejó apoyado contra el lavaplatos y fue al baño por el kit de emergencia, y luego por las píldoras en su abrigo para volver a él luego de sacar del congelador la bolsa de arvejas. Dejando todo sobre la mesa, guió luego al protegido a una silla y lo hizo tragar la medicina primero. Debía tomar una, pero Sherlock le dio dos. Luego envolvió algodón con gasa y le indicó que las pusiera en su lugar, sobre el hueco en su boca. Finalmente, le dio las arvejas para que se lo pusiera al costado de su cara. Al fin, con el corazón acelerado aún, Sherlock se sentó de nuevo y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio de pensar que ya se había encargado de todo.

Excepto que, una hora pasó. Dos. Dos y medio, y viendo la forma en la que el protegido aún lloraba, temblaba y sostenía el costado de su rostro, el dolor no bajaba.

Sherlock llamó el número del Vet y lo que tuvo por respuesta fue la contestadora automática, indicando que sus actividades iniciaban a las ocho de la mañana, faltando aún seis horas para ello. Ello era una eternidad. ¿Qué podría hacer entonces? La sala de urgencias era conocida por rechazar la atención a protegidos por que no estaban cubiertos por el SNS (Servicio Nacional de Salud). Las ambulancias solo llegaban en situaciones de vida o muerte. ¿Era éste uno de esos casos? La mayoría de anfitrionoes noo podían costear ese tipo de gastos o el seguro privado de salud para sus protegidos, y atención particular era muy cara. Es por ello que lugares como los Vet's existían.

Ya rondando las tres de la mañana, un desesperado y cansado Sherlock jugó la única carta que se le pudo ocurrir ahora. Llamar a un viejo amigo.

Al otro lado de la línea, escuchó el somnoliento murmullo de una voz tratando de aclararse antes de saludar—. ¿Hola?

—Mike, necesito cobrarte ese favor.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Sherlock?

—Baker Street, tan pronto como te sea posible.

—Por todos los cielos, Sherlock, ¿sabes qué hora es? Estaba durmiendo.

—Me debes, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Bueno, ese momento es ahora, y el lugar es Baker Street.

—¿Estás lastimado? ¡Llama al 999!

—¡Solo sube tu trasero a un taxi!

—¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué pasa!?

—Te explico cuando estés aquí. Trae tu kit médico. Vas a estar haciendo una visita domiciliaria. —Y con ello, Sherlock colgó.

Mike Stamford no vivía lejos y, al ser convocado en la mitad de la noche, no tendría tráfico que retrasara su llegada. Sherlock lo hizo subir y el doctor estaba en la mitad de la sala envuelto con su abrigo, bufanda y un gorro que cubría todo menos unos lentes empañados y una nariz roja. Dejó éste su kit médico y empezó a deshacerse de la pesada capa de ropa.

—Okay, aquí estoy, —dijo—. ¿Vas a decirme al fin--?

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó el patético sollozo de un protegido tratando de disimular su dolor. Sherlock señaló a la cocina y Mike se acercó hasta que pudo ver al implicado, en el piso de nuevo, ubicado en una esquina, agitado y llorando como un perro enfermo. Estaba usando ahora tortas de cangrejo para aliviar su dolor, las arvejas ya se habían calentado.

— _Dios mío_ , ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es _él_?

—Mi protegido, —dijo Sherlock, exhausto—. Le sacaron una muela y no deja de sangrar.

—¿Y me llamas por un diente? ¡Vine listo para hacer una apendicectomía de emergencia! ¡Para _ti_!

—Mis disculpas por no representar un mayor reto, —espetó Sherlock con molestia—. Pero no se qué hacer con él. Solo míralo, ¡es un desastre! Le he dado sus medicinas pero sigue con mucho dolor, y ya se me acaba el algodón.

—Sabes que no soy dentista.

Sherlock rodó los ojos—. ¿Vas a ayudar o no?

—Sí, sí, _de acuerdo_. Es solo que... no soy un Vet. Olvídalo. A trabajar. Primero ayúdame a levantarlo del piso. Por Dios, ¿es sangre lo que mancha su camiseta? ¿En dónde duerme? Tal vez estaría más cómodo--

—El sofá servirá por ahora.

Sherlock deseó haber llamado a Mike más temprano. El hombre era calmado y metódico, no se dejaba impresionar fácilmente por complicaciones médicas o un paciente que entre el pánico no se dejara atender. Tomó algunas mediciones con su pistola de muestreo y luego administró algo de anestesia en forma de tres inyecciones con una aguja muy delgada. En minutos, el protegido empezó a calmarse, aunque su rostro permanecía rojo y sudoroso y el pobre bastardo no dejaba de temblar. Sin embargo, Sherlock se dio cuenta que había un ligero nivel de mejoría y el estrés bajó un poco.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó Mike mientras trabajaba. Era el tipo de doctor que le gustaba dirigirse a sus pacientes por su nombre.

—No tiene nombre aún.

Mike lo miró con tono de regaño—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Ay, por Dios, apenas lo compré hoy!

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Mike se resistió a contestar, pero era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. O tal vez era el cansancio.

—De acuerdo, hijo, necesito que me dejes verte. Eso es, bien hecho.

¿Hijo? Eso era generoso. Pero pues, Mike era un hombre generoso.

Mike trabajó en silencio, pacientemente, ignorando las preguntas de Sherlock y el desespero de ver mejorar al protegido, hasta que tuvo que decirle que se sentara, se callara y lo dejara trabajar. Enervado, Sherlock hizo caso, y se dejó caer en el sofá para vigilar lo que ocurría. El protegido se quejó en algunas ocasiones, empuñando sus manos sobre su pecho, sus pies temblaando. Pero con Mike en la mitad, Sherlock no podía verle el rostro, y decidió que era lo mejor. No era una escena agradable.

Treinta minutos después, ya el médico limpiaba y organizaba todos sus implementos, y el protegido dormía en el sofá, luego de recibir un sedante.

—Osteítis alveolar, —dijo Mike, y luego en cristiano—. Los tubos están secos. La sangre no se está coagulando sobre la herida, así que los huesos y nervios están expuestos, haciendo que haya dolor intenso que se pasa a todo el lado del rostro, la mandíbula y hasta el oído. Deberías saber que esos oídos están infectados--

—Tengo gotas, —se apresuró Sherlock a responder, aunque hasta ahora se acordaba de ello.

—Esta es una afección común cuando se extrae alguna pieza dental, pero es más común en mujeres y en los desnutridos. Y puedo decirlo solo con mirarlo. Está desnutrido.

—Lo se, lo se. Lo arreglaré.

—De todas formas, enfermo o no, los alvéolos secos duelen demasiado. Pobre bastardo. Ya sellé la herida y debería dejar de sangrar, pero para que se recupere, deben pasar días. Solo dieta blanda hasta entonces. Rica en vitaminas y en calorías. —Se quedó en silencio, pensando, y luego siguió—. Déjame ver las pastillas que te dieron.

Sherlock le pasó el frasco, con suficientes medicinas para cuarenta y ocho horas. Mike leyó la etiqueta pero frunció el ceño, como si estuviese escéptico. Luego abrió el contenedor y echó en su mano un par de pastillas.

—Sí, lo que me suponía.

—¿Qué?

—Son pastillas de azúcar.

— _¿Qué_?

Mike le dio una vista compasiva al protegido que dormía en el sofá—. ¿De dónde sacaste a este protegido?

—La perrera. ¿Por?

—Entonces era un callejero. Entiendo. ¿Y qué pasó aquí? —Mike tocó su propio hombro izquierdo para hacer énfasis en su punto.

—Su último anfitrión le disparó.

Mike rió y luego sacudió su cabeza en negativa ante la mala suerte del pobre tipo—. Esto es lo que pasa, Sherlock. El gobierno no subsidia la salud de los protegidos como debe. Así que los refugios y los Vets, buscan reducir sus presupuestos para ahorrar un penique por ahí y otro por allá. Como que les recetan fentanyl o buprenorfina pero al final te llenan de plaacebos. El cualquier frasco de medicinas de prescripción, al menos la mitad de las pastillas son de azucar.

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Si tu protegido no hubiese desarrollado esta condición, lo más probable es que no te dieras cuenta. él hubiese podido aguantar el dolor y eventualmente éste se iria. Mala suerte. Por que me parece a mi que te han dado todo un frasco de placebos. Y el Vet acaba de ahorrarse unos cuantos cientos de libras esterlinas. Puedo casi garantizarte que ha sido lo mismo con el dolor en el hombro, incluso desde cuando ocurrió. Un protegido herido siempre es un gasto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dicho Rudy que el protegido llevaba en ese lugar? ¿Nueve días? ¿Más? Y que llevaba aproximadamente dos semanas en recuperación desde el disparo. ¿Habría estado sufriendo todo este tiempo? Y luego Sherlock recordó lo inmovil que permanecía el protegido en la celda. Ahora todo tenía mayor sentido. El más mínimo movimiento solo avivaba el dolor. Y ahí estaba Sherlock, ordenándole que se pusiera de pie y que caminara y luego en la noche, sujetándolo del brazo sin pensar. Se le revolvió el estómago.

Mike sacó un puñado de pequeños paquetes de su kit médico—. Oxicodona, —dijo—. Suficiente para tres días. Son para _él_. Dale una tan pronto despierte, y una cada ocho horas. Son fuertes, pero ayudarán.

—¿Y después de los tres días?

—Verás una gran mejoría. Tampoco le haría daño que lo lleves a un dentista decente. —Cerró su bolsa y empezó a vestirse para enfrentar el clima invernal. Sherlock fue a buscar su teléfono para llamar un taxi—. Pero, Sherlock...

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido mientras buscaba el teléfono de la compañía de taxis.

—¿Por qué un callejero? ¿Por qué él?

Sintiéndose a la defensiva, Sherlock se paró y respondió—. ¿Y por qué no él?

Mike levantó sus manos para mostrar que no tenía la intención de atacarle—. Está bien, está bien. Solo hazte un favor. Sé _paciente_.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Soy paciente. Soy la persona más paciente que conozco.

Mike bufó—. Si, claro. Pero, nunca antes has lidiado con _esto_. Mi punto es que, has adoptado a un callejero, y creo que no te das cuenta lo que significa. Todos los protegidos del refugio vienen con problemas de uno u otro tipo. Digo, solo míralo. No han pasado veinticuatro horas y mira todo lo que has pasado. Su salud es un desastre. ¿Y en cuanto a su salud mental? Creo que lo que se viene es una ardua batalla.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Que me deshaga de él?

¿Podría obtener una nota del doctor?

Mike se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba sus guantes—. Supongo que depende. ¿Te importa más su bienestar o el tuyo?

—¿Que se supone que _eso_ significa?

—Este es uno de esos protegidos que cambian tu vida. Si te lo quedas, deberás hacer sacrificios. Tan simple como eso. Es obvio que ha tenido una vida difícil. Su último anfitrión trató de matarlo, por todos los cielos. Así que puedes hacer su vida mejor, o peor, y eso no es de gratis. Y no me refiero al dinero. La pregunta es, ¿será Baker Street lo mejor para el? ¿o no? —se detuvo para ponerse su gorro—. Si se queda, querrás mostrarle que es bienvenido en este lugar dándole una jodida habitación. Y un nombre.

Cinco minutos después, el taxi llegó y Sherlock se asomó a la ventana para ver a Mike partir. Había empezado a nevar. Afuera el mundo se veía en paz. Adentro, el protegido dormía. Sherlock lo miró fijamente, todo hinchado y rojo, aún vistiendo esa camiseta sucia de sudoy sangre, pero completamente rendido. Echó un vistazo al frasco de pastillas placebo y pensó en lo que le dijo Mike. ¿Podría él darle a esta pobre criatura una mejor vida? ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Qué esfuerzo conllevaría? ¿Cuánta energía, tiempo, dinero y corazón debía invertir en el cuidado de un protegido dañado? ¿Y por qué decidió, para empezar, asumir con esta carga? Un instante, una decisión sin pensar, y todo su mundo se puso de cabeza. Debió haber enloquecido.

Se sentó en su sillón, su cuerpo queriendo dormir pero el cerebro muy despierto para intentarlo. En la mañana, sin importar lo que haya decidido, le daría la oxicodona y pasaría a ver si la señora Hudson tenía algo de salsa de manzana. Luego buscaría comprarle ropa al protegido. Tal vez sería un asunto de unos días, pero trataría de que fueran buenos días. Podría hacer lo correcto para el protegido. Tal vez, incluso, podría darle un nombre decente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del traductor:
> 
> [1] Vets. Por lo que hemos podido leer de la historia, hace referencia a los veteranos, sí, pero también se puede entender como veterinario. Por aquello del contexto de la perrera. Decidí dejar este termino tal cual, para no perder todo el contexto.  
> [2] RAMC - Royal Army Medical Corps, traducido al español, Cuerpo Médico de la Armada Real. Es el nombre correspondiente a la fuerza médica militar del Ejército Británico.  
> [3] La expresión usada fue "Open and shut". En el ámbito legal es un término que se usa para cerrar un caso rápidamente porque las evidencias son obvias. Seguiré igual buscando la traducción exacta en esa área. Yo la hice más coloquial.


End file.
